Goodbye is not Forever: Part One
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: It takes place a year after the events of the original story. Jareth misses Sarah and decides to take matters into his own hands by blackmailing her into coming back to the Labyrinth. If she refuses she will condemn her friends, Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Diddymus, and Ambrosia to death. But sometimes things aren't always what they seem. Story is split into 2 parts!
1. Chapter 1: The Story

**Chapter One**

* * *

A clock on the wall chimed the hour. It was twelve o'clock; the bewitching time of night when the impossible was made possible and the world was silent.

Mariya the goblin had been trying to get her children to bed for quite some time now. And finally she had managed to get them all into their cots, but they were still wide awake.

"Please mama, tell us a story!" Her five children cried in unison.

The old goblin fought to keep the smile from her lips as she sighed loudly, "I will . . . If you promise me you'll go to sleep the second I'm done."

They all promised and settled in for the story.

"What will it be tonight?" Mariya asked.

"Tell us about King Jareth!" One begged from within her place in her small bundle of blankets.

"Oh, but that is a sad story indeed." Mariya said with a frown. "Don't you want to hear a story with a happy ending?"

"Come on Alta." One of her two sons prompted, using the word for 'mother' in the Old Goblinish language.

"Very well then," Mariya sat down on the edge of the nearest bed and stared off into space for several moments before she began.

"The King wasn't always like this you know."

The old goblin woman looked at each of her children in turn before she continued. "Yes, when Jareth was still a prince he was different. He used to speak to his people with kind words of encouragement. He used to teach us with such an acute patience that he could become allies with anyone.

"He trusted us and in return we trusted him. There was a special connection between Jareth and his subjects: love." She said smiling at the memory of the happier time.

"Jareth was the ideal king from the start. . . I remember at Jareth's coronation, when he was being crowned, I thought I would burst with pride." Mariya admitted. "And for the first hundred years of his reign the Goblin City prospered and was at peace.

We got along with our brother and sister kingdoms; that of the Fae, the Trolls, and the Dwarves. For they all loved Jareth. This was very rare indeed, for he was a tender in years. But they could see that he treated all his subjects fairly and respected everyone, despite their station or origins."

Wistful tears fell from Mariya's eyes as she remembered the best days of her life.

"Don't cry mama," Her youngest daughter, Canna said reaching up with her small hand to wipe her mother's tears away. The small rough fingers were a godsend to the goblin and she kissed her daughter's palm lovingly.

"I'm sorry dearest," she apologized. "It's just that I cherish the memories so." She took a deep breath and continued the story with some difficultly.

"As you might have assumed from the very beginning, everything changed." She choked out fighting back more tears.

"When our King was 351 years of age he met Lillian. Jareth lost his heart to her upon their first meeting.

Now the beautiful woman was from the Aboveground, but by some trick of nature she looked like a Fae, with her lovely green eyes and dark hair. But she was not only fair in looks, but personality as well." Mariya recalled.

"Could she sing mama?" One of her daughters asked timidly. Mariya smiled at the question.

It was a well-known fact, that singing was one of the greatest natural gifts that could be given in the Underground. If one could sing, one had the ability to do anything.

"Her voice was like running water, my sweet," Mariya answered. "Lillian could charm the most hostile person by singing, much like our good King Jareth."

"Did they get married?" Canna inquired, giggling at the idea. But Mariya instantly shook her head.

"Jareth wooed her and won her and they were to be married. . . But it was not meant to be.

On Lillian's last day in the upper world she was murdered. Jareth tried to heal her but he was too late to save her. Her wound was too deep. She died a painful death held in the arms of her beloved."

The room was still; none of the children said a word, for what could they possibly say to such a thing. Mariya had to stop again for it was hard for her to bring speech to the wretched story.

"Lillian's death nearly killed Jareth, he lost his love for life . . . He became a hard-hearted ruler and stopped caring about his people. Poor Jareth made a vow that he would avenge Lillian and with that revenge he completely outlawed love from his heart.

The King tracked down the man who had killed his precious Lillian and he made him suffer for what he had done. He tortured the man until he was quite mad and then he killed him. Within doing this Jareth truly became a tyrant."

"Is that why King Jareth cut off contact with the Aboveground?" One of her children whispered.

Mariya nodded, "Jareth hated the Upper world for what they had taken from him. So he created the Labyrinth and forbid all contact with humans. He even outlawed certain genres of music from the kingdom because they reminded him of his beloved Lillian.

Yes, Jareth cut off everything from the human realm, save the children. I was there in the Royal Court when he first created the Wishing System." The old goblin woman explained.

"The Wishing System was made so that children could be saved from the horrors of the Aboveground. Jareth made it so that whenever someone said the special phrase, "I wish the Goblin's would come take you away, right now." They would be brought to our kingdom for safekeeping and sooner rather than later their memories would be wiped."

Her oldest child, Marshus, shifted in his bed. "He turned them into Goblins, like us."

Mariya nodded at her eldest son, a smile overcoming her lips that only a moment before had been turned down. Marshus was very smart for a Goblin and he tended to learn faster than most. Any day now he would be starting his apprenticeship under his mother any day now, and Mariya was extremely proud of him.

"Tell us about the pretty Lady!" Canna her youngest interrupted, as she wiggled underneath her covers with excitement.

"I'm getting there," Mariya encouraged patiently.

"With time the other kingdoms stopped their trade with us and we were thrown into The Great Famine. Which we still suffer from to this day." She added.

"Most of us lost hope in Jareth and I would've have to, if I hadn't raised him like my own son."

"You were King Jareth's nanny weren't you Alta?" Canna asked eyes wide.

"That I was child; that I was. And even now I am his personal servant." She smiled at Marshus. "In about a fortnight your brother will be helping me with my duties."

Marshus blushed a dark green that made his skin look almost black as his brother and sisters oohed and awed over the new information. The young goblin had wanted to keep it a secret, but apparently his mother had other plans. Marshus was brought out of his thoughts, when his mother's voice continued.

"For 648 years there wasn't a trace of the King we had known. Until. . ." She took a loud breath for a dramatic affect. "Jareth found the Lady Sarah!"

All her children cheered as their mother mentioned the Great Lady.

"Our King was intrigued by her and he watched over her. For four whole years he merely watched.

He watched her turn from a little girl to a beautiful youth and slowly he began to break his vow and once more he found love.

Jareth wanted her to love him back; he wanted her to know he existed, so he gave her a gift. The book called, 'The Labyrinth.' It was a beautiful story that spoke his name and told their story. It was the perfect bait to get her to call him out to the Aboveground.

Then came the day when Sarah asked him to take her baby brother in a fit of anger, and Jareth obliged. But because of his feelings for her he gave her a chance no other human had ever been given.**_ 'You have 13 hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your brother becomes one of us forever. But if you can solve it, I'll give him back to you.'_**" Mariya quoted Jareth doing a pretty convincing impression.

Lady Sarah went through the Labyrinth as you know, and made many allies and did many things that made the Goblin Kingdom a better place as a whole. She made it into the city and got to the castle against all odds. And in the end, she confronted King Jareth.

Jareth had assumed he would be able to win the battle for her heart without any effort. But Sarah was the stronger than he had comprehended, for she didn't care about Jareth, therefore her mind wasn't burdened with her feelings for him. So when she said,_** 'You have no power over me.'**_ She truly meant it. And by not caring she defeated our King."

The goblin children once more cheered, "Don't be so quick to cheer my chuvlas." Mariya warned. "While Sarah is absent, Jareth's rage and sorrow affect us all. If Sarah does not return and heal Jareth's heart eventually he will kill the kingdom with his emotions." The children stopped cheering and looked at their mother; worry filling every pair of muddy colored eyes.

"Not to worry though," Mariya instantly comforted. "We have many years yet before that happens and Jareth will not let his kingdom fall."

It was the end of the story and the old goblin woman stood and kissed all of her children goodnight. "Goodnight my children, sleep well." Mariya cooed as she blew out the candles that lit the small room.

Quietly she closed the door behind her and started towards the Royal Chambers. The old goblin woman had to check on Jareth one last time before she could call it a night and retire to bed.

Mariya walked past the kitchens and dining hall and through many lovely rooms filled with priceless objects. But none of the items truly caught her eye for she had seen them hundreds of times in her long life as a servant in the castle. She walked up a huge flight of stairs and down a corridor decorated complete in different shades of red and purple. And at the very center of the hall stood two very large ebony doors that Mariya knew all too well. The female goblin knocked gently and waited politely to be invited in.

"Come in," a sharp voice snapped from within.

Mariya opened the doors and peered in cautiously.

Jareth the Goblin King stood gazing into his mirror, his torso topless, exposing his muscular body. He wore his tight gray pants and no shoes, and as always, he was breathtaking.

He looked up to see who had interrupted him and was about to yell when he realize it was his old nurse. "Oh, Mariya . . . What is it?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you milord, but I was about to turn in and I wondered if you needed anything?"

Giving her a tired smile he replied, "If I needed anything I would've called you."

His usually bright eyes were blood shot from lack of sleep and this worried Mariya.

"Please Jareth, won't you sleep?" She asked him gingerly.

"No Mariya. Is there anything else?"

"No sire," Mariya said sadly.

"Then please get out," He said tiredly.

Mariya curtsied deeply to her king before turning and exiting his chambers.

Jareth watched her leave and closed his eyes wishing more than anything that he could sleep. But the truth was, he couldn't.

The Goblin King's dreams tormented him to the brink of insanity. All he saw when he closed his eyes was his Sarah.

"Your eyes can be so cruel." he whispered a tear sliding down his cheek as he turned back to his full length mirror.

But when Jareth looked into the mirror he didn't see his own reflection. In the mirror he saw his beloved Sarah.

She was currently asleep a small snore escaping her with each breath she took, making her even more endearing to the King.

As Jareth watched her sleep he gently caressed the mirror surface, leaning his head against it. "I will find you Sarah," he vowed in a broken whisper. "I will find you."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**I've decided to begin to rewrite this story, because I started it a couple of years back. I'm surprised at how many mistakes I found. How were you guys able to read this without being blinded? XD **_

_**Anyway thanks for the continued support. Hopefully I'll be able to post chapter 16 soon. **_

**_~Lyn Harkeran_**


	2. Chapter 2: Something's Wrong

**Chapter Two: Something's Wrong**

* * *

_"Give me the child," Sarah demanded quietly as the Goblin King walked towards her._

_"Sarah beware; I have been generous up until now. But I can be cruel." He cautioned her as he moved around her in a predatory type of circle._

_"Generous?" She looked at him calmly, though her heart was nearly pounding out of her chest. "What have you done that's generous?"_

_"Everything," he snapped his eyes blazing. "Everything that you wanted, I have done." He continued to circle around her, his eyes seeming to take in all of her at once. _

_"You asked that the child be taken, and I took him. You cowered before me; I was frightening." Jareth pointed towards the clock floating in midair that had thirteen hours. "I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you!" He exclaimed exasperated._

_"I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me." He looked at her, a pained look overcoming his brilliant eyes. "Isn't that generous?" _

_Sarah glanced at the clock behind Jareth as he talked. She was running out of time and she had to save Toby. She had come too far to fail._

_"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the Castle beyond the Goblin City." She looked into his eyes her courage growing as she spoke the words aloud._

_Then she began to walk towards him, growing even bolder still. _

_As Sarah drew nearer to the Goblin King she could visibly see him back up._

_"For my will is as strong as yours. And my-"_

_"Stop!" Jareth hissed, interrupting her mid-sentence. "Wait . . . Look Sarah. Look what I'm offering you." A crystal appeared in his gloved hand, "Your dreams."_

_Sarah barely glanced at the crystal before continuing, "And my kingdom as great."_

_"I ask for so little, Sarah. Just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want." He said smoothly as his eyes bored into her._

_"Kingdom as great. . . Damn! I can never remember that line." She was beginning to panic. What the hell was that line?_

_"Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." He begged her desperately._

_Sarah ignored his words as she franticly tried to remember what she needed to say. "My kingdom as great . . . My kingdom as great. . ."_

_Then the words came to her and they rang out truer than any words she had ever spoken._

_"You have no power over me."_

_Jareth closed his eyes in agony and dropped the crystal ball and within several seconds he had disappeared with a flourish of silk and glitter. And all went black._

* * *

Sarah slowly opened her eyes as she woke from her dream.

It had almost been a year since her encounter with the Goblin King and yet the encounter still haunted her. Every night without fail, her last memory of him would replay itself, and every morning she would wake up in a cold sweat and her heart almost pounding out of her chest.

In the beginning, Sarah had cried almost every night, but now she didn't utter a sound as she woke. She had grown, and was no longer afraid.

Sarah turned her head to look at her alarm clock with slightly blurry eyes and noticed that the light green numbers were currently a five four and six. As her mind began to warm up, she realized what these numbers meant.

It was 5:46 in the morning.

The young woman sat up slowly, for she was still shaky from the dream, and listened in silence. Her family still slept peacefully in the surrounding rooms, unaware that it was almost time to wake up and start the new day.

Sarah got up out of bed and slipped her light blue robe on. She had had it for what seemed like a lifetime and even though it was old it was in good condition.

She crept over to her window seat and sat down slowly.

The moon was still up even though the stars had disappeared without a trace long ago. And a gentle breeze wafted through the trees in her front yard, making the leaves flutter in a beautiful dance. Sarah sat as if in a trance as she watched the leaves, thinking about her friends from the underground: Hoggle, Ludo, Sir Diddymus and Ambrosia the dog. The young woman wondered if they missed her as much as she missed them.

It had been months since their last visit and Sarah had been trying every day for weeks now, to contact them. But there was no answer.

"They must be doing something important," she had reassured herself many times. And yet in the back of her mind she knew something was wrong.

The last time she had seen her friends, Hoggle had been on edge. "Are you alright Hoggle?" She had asked, concerned. "I is alright Sarah. I just. . . It's nothing." And he had left it at that, refusing to say more.

Sarah shook her head, "I should've known something was wrong . . . Hoggle always tells me when something's wrong, or at least he has ever since the incident with the peach." It was with this thought that it hit her.

Jareth . . .

Jareth was the only person that Hoggle was truly afraid of and the dwarf had made that fact clear countless times in the past whenever she had teased him about it.

Quickly she pushed the thought aside. No, she had defeated Jareth. He couldn't possibly be affecting her friends. . . Could he? The thought made her shiver.

Sarah tried to think of something that would lift her mood, because she was rapidly becoming depressed, and she settled on some of the parties she had had with her Underground friends.

When her parents were gone, they had laughed and talked for hours on end and she had really gotten to know them. And within her time being home from the Labyrinth she had become very close friends with Toby.

When she had first introduced Toby to her friends the little boy had taken to them immediately. And in return all of her friends had loved Toby too. Ludo unparticular had grown extremely fond of him. The big creature acted like a mother hen as he cuddled the little boy.

Sarah laughed quietly to herself imagining Ludo in a chicken suit.

When Toby had first met Ludo, he had wanted Ludo to hold him almost immediately.

At first Ludo had been scared of him, not knowing what to do, but thankfully she had intervened. Sarah smiled even wider as she remembered how helpless her friend had been.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Ludo," she had explained. "This is my baby brother, Toby." Ludo had picked up Toby and gently held him.

"TOEY!" Ludo had thrummed happily and in response Toby had giggled loudly and given Ludo a big slobbery kiss.

From that moment on the two were fast friends.

Sarah sighed as she remembered her friends as they had been.

"I will figure out what's happened," the young woman promised the air. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hug the cold away and trying to wake herself up.

Just then, her parents alarm went off. Sarah groaned and stood up from the window seat . She moved towards her bathroom to take her morning shower and began her pep-talk for the day.

"Only more day before the weekend," Sarah told herself as she washed her hair.

Yes one more day, she would make this day a memorable one. The girl would try to focus on school work and not her otherworldly friends. She could do this. After all, if she could beat the King of the Goblins, what were 7 measly classes?


	3. Chapter 3: The Visit

**Chapter Three: The Visit**

* * *

"You need a ride to school today sweetheart?" Sarah's father asked pleasantly as he grabbed his briefcase and overcoat. Sarah shook her head as she finished her second bowl of cereal. "Tetra's pickin me up today."

Her father gave her a quick peck on the forehead before he hugged her stepmother and left for work.

Tetra was Sarah's only friend from the Aboveground. They had become friends after she had come back from her adventures in the Labyrinth and they were very close.

Tetra was a half black, half white girl who had a fiery personality and an immediate temper. She was very protective of Sarah, which the young woman was grateful. For at school she had always been bullied and made fun of for being different.

Sarah had gotten along with Tetra from the beginning and several weeks into their relationship, the two had started calling each other little nicknames, such as 'cuz' or 'sis'.

Sarah was thankful every day she woke up that she had someone to talk to. Otherwise she would have wished for the Goblins to take her away again, just for some excitement.

If it wasn't for Tetra, her life would be a misery.

Sarah placed her empty bowl in the sink and checked her hoodie pocket for the second time that morning for her phone and house keys. And yet again she felt them, resting undisturbed. Several seconds later the girl heard a car honk outside and knew it was her friend. Sarah quickly gave Toby a hug and grabbed her backpack, running out to meet Tetra.

Tetra owned an old ford truck that she had gotten from a junkyard about a year ago. She and her brother Justin had fixed it up. It had a good engine and very good mileage, but it looked like a beat up hunk of junk. The poor thing was rusted and the paint was chipping off in random places all over the body.

Surely once it had been a very pretty blue but now the paint had faded so much that it looked a very sickly green.

The last hideous detail of the truck was the large dent on the passenger door that made it hard to open. But as beat up as it looked, it was a reliable car and Tetra loved it.

Sarah struggled with her door for a moment before it opened. She smiled up at the girl sitting in the driver's side and hopped in shutting the door.

"It's too damn early," Tetra complained as a way of greeting.

"Good morning to you to." Sarah said rolling her eyes.

Tetra yawned loudly, "Thank goodness it's Friday. I don't think I could take another day of this shit."

"My feelings exactly," Sarah said jokingly. Tetra smiled and leaned over to give her best friend a hug. When she pulled away she asked the question she asked every morning she picked up the other girl.

"You ready to get going?" Sarah nodded and Tetra gunned the motor, speeding away from Sarah's peaceful neighborhood.

They drove in comfortable silence for about a mile before Sarah remembered their phone conversation that had taken place the day before. "So. . . Did you break up with Robert?"

Tetra kept her eyes on the road but answered her.

"Yeah, he didn't take it too well." She switched lanes and cursed under her breath as another car tried to cut her off.

"You wanna talk about it?" Sarah asked knowing full well her friend did.

Tetra nodded. "You know he actually started to cry." Sarah scrunched her face up ruefully. Tetra looked at her and then back at the road. "I know. It wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be. . . I thought I was just going to say we were through and leave but it didn't happen anything like that." She shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry Tet." Sarah apologized.

"I'm not. I am sick of being lied to, Sarah. He blew his chance with me and it's the last time he'll ever cheat on me."

Sarah leaned her head on her friend's shoulder. "I'm glad you're not depressed, cause you deserve better."

Tetra took one hand off the wheel and patted Sarah's head. "I know."

Sarah laughed and lifted her head up, she truly was glad her friend was through with that jock loser. He had been nothing but a jerk and they had never truly gotten along.

"So?" Tetra asked.

"So," Sarah repeated, puzzled.

"You are so forgetful Sarah," Tetra chided. "You said yesterday that you wanted to tell me something important."

Sarah smile vanished.

She had been debating for some time now whether or not she should tell her friend about the Underground. And she had managed to put it off for quite a while now. But with Hoggle and the others not answering her call she was worried. She needed someone to tell her it was going to be okay and that she was merely overreacting.

"I'll tell you at lunch when we can talk undisturbed." She decided.

Tetra frowned slightly, but didn't push her for more details.

They pulled into the school parking lot and got out. They were 15 minutes early thanks to Tetra's mad driving.

"You want a soda?" Tetra asked heading towards the pop-machines.

"Nah . . . I'm trying to quit." Sarah said as nonchalantly as she possibly could.

Tetra shrugged and walked off in search of her morning fix of caffeine.

Sarah sighed loudly, as she realized that she was actually eager to have her friend leave her alone. She needed a moment to think . . . "How do I tell Tetra about the Underground?" She wondered. "But more importantly, how do I tell her about Jareth?" The young woman slumped down against one of the surrounding hallway walls and landed on the cold title floor. "Knowing Tetra she'll ask me why the hell I didn't stay with him."

**_"I've asked myself that question countless times and I still don't have an answer."_**

Sarah jumped as a strange voice came from inside her head. The girl knew it wasn't her voice. . . No. She knew the owner of that silky voice all too well.

_"Jareth?"_

**_"Hello Darling,"_** his voice greeted. **_"Did you miss me?"_**

Sarah nearly screamed out loud as he answered her. The girl clutched both sides of her head frantically, wondering what on earth he wanted with her now. _"What do you want?"_

He laughed that musical laugh of his and it made goose bumps rise on her arms and all of her hairs stand on end. **_"Just a friendly chat Sarah; nothing more,"_** He assured her.

Sarah didn't reply. At least she didn't think she did. After all he was currently inside of her head and prying into her personal thoughts.

Sarah didn't trust Jareth. If he was here it wasn't for a 'friendly chat.'

**_"You still don't trust me do you?"_**

Sarah almost laughed.

_ "Trust you? After what you did? Why would I ever trust you?"_

**_"Because I love you."_**

She stopped for a second. There was such unmistakable longing in his voice that she was left momentarily speechless. Sarah honestly felt sorry for him, but quickly pushed her empathy away. _"That's what he wants you to think,"_ She told herself not caring if he heard her or not.

**_"I'm not using magic on you Sarah. It's already a huge strain on my magic just talking to you like this. I couldn't influence you if I wanted to . . . I am merely here to talk."_**

Against her better judgment she believed him.

_"Why are you here?"_

**_"Straight to business as always, I see. You haven't changed much within a year's time."_**

Sarah waited for him to answer her question.

**_"I want you to be my bride,"_** he said seriously. **_"I cannot live without you Sarah, and without me, my kingdom will fall, as well as the goblin people. Within time, the Labyrinth and the Goblin City will be no more."_**

_"You can't make me go with you Jareth." _She said firmly. _"I don't love you." _

**_"Of course I can't make you Sarah. But I can persuade you."_** He said his tone changing drastically.

Sarah didn't like the way this conversation was going. Deep inside her Sarah knew with a sick feeling that Jareth was holding the trump card. She was in trouble.

**_"I have something that you might want and you most definitely have something I want. I suggest a trade."_**

_"There is nothing that you have that I want Jareth,"_ Sarah said though her voice betrayed her and cracked. She could imagine the large smirk covering his lips at the sound.

**_"Are you so sure?"_** He asked playfully. **_"Tell me Sarah, have you seen your friends lately?"_**

Sarah gasped out loud, _"No."_

**_"Oh yes."_**

Sarah's mind was whirling. That's why Hoggle had been worried; he knew that Jareth had an end game. That's why they hadn't answered her when she had called. They were imprisoned.

**_"They are here at my castle, beyond the Goblin City. They are awaiting trial where they will be sentenced to death for high treason."_**

_"What treason did my friends commit Jareth?"_

**_"Treachery against the crowned king, and aiding and assisting a human, which is against the laws of the land."_**

Sarah started to cry, because she was so angry. How could she have walked straight into his trap? She should have known the battle for her freedom would never be over, not as long as Jareth had power.

In that moment Sarah hated him, but above all, she hated herself. She was weak and by being weak, she had gotten her friends into this mess. Now she would have to pay the price.

_"There has to be another way?"_

**_"There is no other way,"_** Jareth replied in a bored sort of tone. **_ "Marry me and your friends will go free, cleared of all charges. Refuse me and they will die a traitor's death."_**

"Jareth . . . Please," Sarah begged with her head bowed pleadingly. _"This is my fault. Don't take this out on them, please have mercy Jareth. Please?"_

**_"My dear, if I didn't have to do it this way, I wouldn't. But there is no other way I could get your attention. You would never come back to me of your own free will."_**

Sarah knew this was true. But that didn't make her wish it wasn't any less than she did.

**_"I will give you until midnight to make your decision."_** He said softly. **_"Sarah your dreams were never meant to be taken, but it is the only way my love."_**

She felt a warm pair of lips gently press against her cheek though no one was sitting next to her in the school halls.

**_ "Please try to understand my love."_**

Sarah slowly felt Jareth retracting from her mind, **_"Until tonight."_** And then as quickly as he had come, Jareth was gone.

Sarah sat disheveled on the floor, crying helplessly into herself. She had let down her friends and herself.

"Damn you Jareth!" She yelled after him knowing that he could hear her.

The girl collapsed in a heap on the floor and lost herself within her own gut wrenching sobs. That night at Midnight, Jareth the Goblin King would win.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**I never would have guessed how many mistakes there were! O_O I've come a loooonnnng way! (Three cheers to Jareth!) **_

_**~Lyn Harkeran**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

**Chapter Four: The Truth**

* * *

Tetra laughed triumphantly as she received the long awaited Mountain Dew. The teenage girl took a swig of the drink and sighed as the cool liquid flowed down her throat. _"Now that's a drink!" _Tetra knew without a doubt that Mountain Dew truly was the brew that was true. She smiled to herself as she headed back to the spot where she had left Sarah. They still had a couple minutes before first period; so perhaps she could pester her friend into taking a sip of her yellow goodness . . . For there was truly nothing like a cold beverage.

As Tetra got nearer to where she had left her friend she realized that something was wrong. The was a large crowd surrounding one of the hallways, corners and from the comments flying through the air, someone was getting bullied.

Tetra used her weight to push past the students, for once grateful that she was overweight.

Then she saw her leaning against the wall. Sarah was crumpled on the ground sobbing hysterically, the perfect picture of someone who had gone insane with grief. She looked awful.

Not five minutes ago Sarah had been well groomed, with her soft hair straight and even. Now it was a matted disarray sticking up in every direction. But all this was trivial to her eyes . . . Those usually happy green eyes now looked half crazy, almost as if she had seen a ghost.

Tetra ran over to Sarah's side, the Mountain Dew in her hand completely forgotten. The large girl bent down next to her anxiously examining her.

"Sarah what happened?"

"It's over," Sarah whispered between sobs, shaking her head violently from side to side. "It's over!"

"What's over?"

Sarah just shook her head again in despair.

Tetra gently grabbed her friend's shoulder and helped her stand up from the floor with some difficulty. "Let's get you out of here, honey."

The flock of students that had surrounded Sarah watched, laughing as the two girls stood. Most shooting nasty insults their way.

"What a freak," one of the football jocks said, and the group laughed even harder.

Tetra looked at her friend to see her reaction to this, but Sarah didn't seem to care. She was still sobbing violently, her whole body shaking from the effort.

"You're the freaks," Tetra retorted to the crowd as she muscled her way past them and lead Sarah through the school's main doors and back outside to her truck.

"What are we doing?" Sarah asked choking through another sob.

"Something is obviously going on." Tetra replied unlocking the doors. "And I doubt either of us could focus on school work right now."

She pulled open the passenger door without any trouble and gestured for her Sarah to get in.

Sarah obediently got in the truck and tried to stop crying, which seemed to impossible at this point. Tetra laid her Mountain Dew in the truck bed and grabbed a cold bottle of water in its place. She handed it to Sarah, through the open door.

"Drink it."

Sarah opened the water with shaky hands and drank a sip. Satisfied, Tetra jumped in as well and started driving. Sarah tried to drink as much water as possible, but soon lost interest in the bland taste that left her mouth numb.

Tetra drove faster than usual and constantly glanced over at Sarah, as if she expected her to breakdown again. As Tetra observed her best friend, she watched as Sarah looked straight ahead with the saddest expression Tetra had ever seen; like she had lost all her hope within an instant.

It scared Tetra to see her friend this depressed. . . She had to find out what happened.

Sarah didn't ask where they were going, for she didn't really care. The girl could only think about Jareth and what he had said.

_**'Your dreams were never meant to be taken, but it the only way, my love.'**_

Sarah couldn't help but ponder his words. The Goblin King seemed to care about her so much and yet he was taking her away from all that she loved. It didn't make any sense.

Tetra pulled into the town's Carl's Jr. and got out. Sarah followed her lead and they went inside the warm restaurant and sat down at a small booth in the back.

"So," Tetra asked eyeing her anxiously. "You wanna tell me what the hell happened back there?"

"I don't know if I can Tetra." Sarah said. Today she truly felt like a damsel in distress. Thankfully her sobs had stopped, but the tears continued to roll down her pretty face.

"Sarah I hate seeing you like this. I need to know what's going on so I can help you, so please try."

Sarah sat staring at the tabletop, not giving in.

Tetra sighed and stood from the table throwing her hands up. "Fine then, have it your way!" She started walking towards the counter. "I'm going to order some food, you want anything?"

"I'll have whatever you get." Sarah said absentmindedly.

Tetra shook her head muttering to herself as she went to order the food, looking back at her several times before she reached the counter and began to order.

Sarah took a deep breath, trying to clear her head. Should she tell Tetra? She began to tell herself no, when she realized that she had nothing to lose. At midnight she would have to leave with Jareth; so if Tetra thought she was crazy it wouldn't matter. Besides, Tetra would have to believe when her best friend disappeared without a trace.

Tetra came back just then with two large cups filled with soda and ice. She placed them on the table and sat down. "They said the food will be ready in a few minutes. I got you Dr. Pepper cause they were out of Mountain Dew." She pushed one of the cups towards her.

Sarah accepted the cup and drank it gratefully. She needed some caffeine if she was going through with this.

"Tetra . . ?"

"Yes?"

Sarah shifted uncomfortably. "Do you remember when we first met?"

Tetra nodded.

"Remember how I was extremely jumpy for the first few months?"

"Yeah, it was almost like you thought someone was watching you." Tetra said thoughtfully at the memory. "You looked freaked out all the time."

"Someone _was_ watching me Tet." Sarah admitted solemnly.

"Is that what this is about? Someone's watching you? Like a stalker?" Tetra asked startled.

Before Sarah could answer their number was called. Tetra groaned loudly as she stood up. "Hold that thought, honey. I'll be right back." The large girl ran to the front of the restaurant with speed Sarah didn't know she had, claimed the food, and ran back to the table.

"Please, continue." Tetra huffed as she plopped down in the spot across from Sarah.

Sarah gathered her confidence and began her tale. She told Tetra everything; all about the Underground, her friends and about the Labyrinth itself. But most importantly, the Goblin King.

Sarah told Tetra about the Goblin people and all the different people and things she had met on her journey. And lastly she told her about the conversation she had had with Jareth almost an hour prior.

Tetra sat silently the whole time. She ate her burger as Sarah talked; listening intently. Sarah couldn't remember a time that the girl had been so quiet. And by the time Sarah finished her story Tetra was done eating.

"What's the Goblin King's name again?" Tetra asked thoughtfully.

"Jareth," Sarah answered instantly, in a dead tone.

"Jareth . . ." Tetra repeated a strange look crossing her face.

"Tetra?"

Now it was the other girl's turn to stare down at the table.

"I think. . . I've met him." Tetra looked back up to meet Sarah's eyes. "Does he wear high black boots, a black glittery coat, and way tight gray pants?"

Sarah nodded in shock.

"Oh, and does he have a way smug expression that makes you want to melt into a liquid pile of goo?" Tetra added, mentally drooling.

Sarah found her voice, "Yes, but where did you meet him Tetra?"

"I saw him . . . in my dreams."

Sarah felt a wave of anger course though her veins. How dare Jareth talk to her friend! How dare he do this to her!

"What did he say to you Tet?"

"He mostly wanted to know about you."

"Tell me exactly what happened." Sarah tapped her fingers impatiently on the table.

"Well . . . he offered me this strange crystal, and told me that if I told him some information about you, he would give it to me." Tetra blushed in shame as her friends face visibly drooped. "Sarah, I swear I didn't know who he was or what he wanted! I'm so, so sorry!"

Sarah smiled weakly, "I'm not mad, Tet. . . It even doesn't matter. When midnight comes around he's going to take me away anyway."

"Don't talk like that!" Tetra snapped. "Don't you dare give up on me! We will find a way out of this together."

Sarah laughed, mirthlessly.

"How do you expect to do that Tetra? Jareth has my friends and he will not hesitate to execute them if I don't go with him. I don't have any choices right now!"

"There is always a choice Sarah."

"But the alternative choice is too horrible to imagine. I can't let my friends die because of me!"

"We'll come up with something," Tetra said hopefully.

Sarah slowly started eating her food that was by this time cold. Though she didn't care, it still tasted good. It still had that fast food greasy goodness flavor to it.

"What else did Jareth want to know about me?" She asked curiously between mouthfuls.

"He asked about our friendship mostly."

"Like what?"

"Like what we do in our free time, what we talk about, your favorite color and hobbies, that sort of thing."

Sarah listened, intrigued that Jareth would be asking about such trivial facts. The girl finished her burger and sat back speculating on what her friend had told her.

What was Jareth up to? Why would he care about her friendships; especially when he was threatening to snuff out the majority of them? Nothing was making sense. Nothing was fitting into the giant puzzle she was trying to piece together.

"Are you done eating?" Tetra asked her.

Sarah nodded and they left the warm environment of Carl's Jr.

"I'm staying with you tonight," Tetra said adamantly, as they reached her truck.

"Tetra it's not safe. I don't know what Jareth is planning but I don't want anything to happen to you . . . Knowing Jareth, he'll probably want to take you along with us as a bargaining chip."

"That would be better than being separated from you, honey. Besides, I would like to see him try." Tetra challenged.

"Tetra-"

"Sarah you can't talk me out of this." Tetra interrupted. "I am your best friend, so I will stand by your side to the end. And who knows, maybe with my help you can defeat him a second time."

Sarah threw her hands up in the air, in frustration, "Fine!"

Tetra smiled mischievously, "And I must admit . . . Jareth is a sexy assed dude!"

Sarah punched Tetra's arm in mock anger, "You two timing- back stabbing, shizzer! Gahhhhh!"

Tetra laughed handing her the car keys. "Since this is most likely your last day here, why don't we make it memorable?"

Sarah looked at the keys in awe, "You're letting _me_ drive the truck?"

Tetra rolled her eyes heavenward, "Oh come one! It's not like you never driven it before."

Sarah got into the truck immediately and buckled her seatbelt. "I've only driven the truck on one other occasion, Tet. And that was for a birthday present." Tetra rolled her eyes once more but didn't say a word.

They sat still for a moment, while Sarah decided where she wanted to go.

Suddenly she smiled widely, "I know just the thing."

"Oh dear," Tetra cried out laughing at her friend's expression. "We're in trouble now; Sarah the Goblin Slayer has got a plan!"

Sarah giggled shaking her head at the absurd comment and started the car, pulling out of the Carl's Jr. Parking lot.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Sarah said still smiling. The girl sped up to make the light and they disappeared around the corner, a strange sense of hope filling her once more.


	5. Chapter 5: Sing a Song

**Chapter Five: Sing a Song**

* * *

Jareth lounged in his bathtub, large bubbles covered every inch of his muscular body in a most enticing way. His hair was a wet tangle of gold and blue strands lying about his neck and shoulders. And though he loved the blue, he was once again thinking of changing the color of his highlights. _Perhaps a maroon or deep purple. . . _

It would have been a very peaceful bath for him had he not been eavesdropping on Sarah and Tetra's conversation in the Aboveground.

The Goblin King listened intently to the girls, taking in every word. He wasn't surprised when Tetra told Sarah about her dream encounter with him. He actually enjoyed watching Sarah's expression when Tetra divulged that they had met.

He chuckled to himself. _Did Sarah really think that for one instant I would not watch her? Uncover her weaknesses and her strengths? Learn about her passions and her dislikes? I do want her to be my wife after all._As the Goblin King observed his beloved and took in her expression on her face answered all of his questions. She obviously had not considered the fact that he watched her.

Jareth scowled when Tetra challenged his power as they left the horrible 'fast food restaurant'.

Who was this girl, a mere mortal, to dare such an insult towards him? Sarah may have won, but that didn't mean he was inadequate against humans. This human, this Tetra would pay for her insolence. But for now he would just watch and wait. His time would come and it would come soon. For at midnight Sarah would be his.

Jareth smirked as his head went beneath the hot bubbly water.

* * *

Sarah drove 10 above the speed limit, approaching the older part of town. They passed many businesses and small shops on the way and after a while Tetra smiled.

"I know where we're going."

Sarah smiled at her friend, "It took you long enough! We come here almost every weekend."

Every weekend for a couple of months now, Sarah and Tetra had gone to a karaoke bar and listened to people perform while having a cold beverage.

Tetra would get up and do a comedy act which everyone seemed to love, even though it was extremely cheesy and full of innuendos. But Sarah couldn't complain. It was a lovely atmosphere.

Sarah had always been too shy to perform, so she would sit and cheer for everyone else. When Tetra was one stage she would sit and watch her friend secretly wishing she had the resolve to get up and sing. But it had been nothing more than a fantasy.

Sarah loved to sing and act. It had always been her passion and it always would be.

The girl was tired of sitting on the sidelines. If today was her last day in the Aboveground, she was going to make it count. Sarah was going to sing, and she was going to make it meaningful, even if it was memorable only in her eyes.

As they pulled up into the little bar Tetra opened the glove compartment and pulled out her bag of emergency makeup. The Ziplock contained mascara, eyeliner, concealer and a pallet of eye shadow.

"What will it be?" Tetra asked as she opened the bag.

"You know I don't wear makeup."

"Today you have to; you might never get another chance to perform. And if that's the case you have to look nice!" Tetra shoved the eyeliner into her hands. "Apply it, now."

Sarah sighed in revulsion but obeyed, taking down the mirror on her visor. She slowly traced around her eyes and when she was done Tetra handed her the mascara. Sarah brushed her long eyelashes nimbly, and blinked rapidly, trying to get used to the feeling.

"Now what color?" Tetra said looking through her vast collection. She finally picked a beautiful dark green that matched her friend's eyes. Sarah held out her hand expectantly, but Tetra just shook her head.

"Please let me do it? You always make such a mess of it."

Sarah started to protest but Tetra gave her a look that told her it wasn't a question. So she closed her eyes again and felt her friend gently rub the color onto her lids. After a moment she stopped rubbing, and rummaged through her cosmetics again. "Where is that glitter?" She muttered to herself frantically.

Sarah's eyes shot open, "Glitter?"

"Yes glitter." Tetra said matter-of-factly, "I want you to look like a star when we go in there. Glitter will enhance your eyes."

"I have enough enhancing without the glitter Tetra." Sarah huffed, flabbergasted.

"Humor me girl! I might never get to see you in makeup again." Tetra made a pouty face and whined.

Sarah grimaced but ultimately surrendered.

"Here we go." Tetra warned her as she started putting it on.

The glitter was fine and small but it still annoyed Sarah. The girl made sure to sigh loudly several times before Tetra finished.

"I'm gonna look like an idiot. . ." Sarah murmured under her breath as Tetra bade her to look in the mirror. "So what do you think, sweetie?"

Sarah's breath caught in her throat as she looked at herself. The girl couldn't deny that the makeup made her look stunning. Truthfully the only reason she didn't wear the stuff was because it always made her itch like crazy.

Sarah tipped her head to the side examining her and Tetras' handy-work in wonder. She truly looked like a princess from a fairytale. Her eyes seemed bigger and brighter than usual and the glitter which was a slivery color went very well with the dark green eyeshadow.

"Wow . . ." Sarah gasped staring into her own eyes in a daze. "It looks good." She added with surprise.

"What did you expect? A second rate job?" Tetra scoffed. "Your friend is the best damn makeup artist in town babykins, so you only would get the best." Tetra smiled smugly as she put the makeup bag away.

"You are so annoying sometimes. You know that?"

"Of course I do! It is one of my many talents," Tetra mocked.

Sarah rolled her eyes and got out of the truck slamming the door as hard as she possibly could.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tetra screeched, her eyes planted on her trucks door.

"Returning the discomfort," Sarah replied simply. Then the girl walked towards the bar, leaving Tetra behind to examine the door. She could hear Tetra muttering curses behind her. But she didn't care. After Tetra had been that bossy she deserved her car door slammed.

Tetra caught up just as Sarah was nearing the door. "That was uncalled for Sarah! I just wanted to help you look good. Honestly you should be thanking me!"

"Whatever."

Standing in front of the door was a large black man who had his arms crossed over his chest and a mean look on his face. But his scowl completely vanished when the girls walked up. He grinned broadly at them, showing them his large white teeth.

"Sarah Williams and Tetra Grace, how you two doing?"

"We're good doing James, how bout you?" Tetra asked smiling up at their bouncer friend.

"I'm doing fine," He said smiling even bigger than before which should have been physically impossible. "You actually gonna perform today Sarah?" He asked eagerly as he stamped their hands with the no alcohol stamp.

"Yes I am," Sarah admitted bashfully.

James looked at her happily, "I want to watch you! I can't believe I'm finally getting to hear you sing!" He looked at Tetra briefly before looking back at Sarah. "Tetra always does a routine for us. But you have always sat quietly."

Sarah looked at the ground but a big hand lifted her chin. "You will be amazing Lady Sarah." He said quietly.

"Lady Sarah? Why did you call me that?" Sarah asked.

"If you're a nothing but a Lady, then I can't call you anything else, now can I?" He asked kindly. Sarah smiled at him and nodded her courage stoked.

"Thank you James. Let's go do this."

James held the door open for them and they all entered.

* * *

Jareth smiled as he got out of his bath wrapping his towel around his athletic frame. His man was good, or should he say his 'Goblin'. Jareth had posted James at that bar to watch Sarah and befriend her. And he had accomplished his job to perfection.

"I'll be glad when this is over and done with." Jareth said to the small Goblin that had handed him the towel.

"I'm drained from the effort to keep James in human form- and to watch Sarah constantly."

"My lord is powerful," the little Goblin said bowing.

Jareth looked down at him curiously and noted that he couldn't be more than fifty years old. What was one so young doing serving him?

"What is your name," He asked in interest.

"Marshus Grimbold, my King."

"So . . . you are Mariya's son."

Marshus nodded solemnly, never making eye contact with The Goblin King.

"Well you're well-mannered for one so young, Marshus Grimbold." Jareth complimented.

"Thank you Sire, Your Majesty is kind to say so."

"Most Goblins never learn manners like yours. I am impressed." Jareth paused for a moment, "Your mother has taught you well, Master Grimbold."

The Goblin blushed at the praise. "It will mean a lot to her, Sir. For she always said manners were important."

"That they are," Jareth agreed. "You may go now Master Grimbold, I wish to be alone." Jareth said dismissing Marshus.

Marshus bowed once more before he scuttled away a grin covering his green face.

The Goblin King chuckled as he watched the retreating form of Mariya's son. _He's just like his mother._

Jareth slowly walked to his wardrobe pulling out his everyday attire and got dressed quickly. He didn't want to miss Sarah's big performance.

* * *

The Bar was a moderate room made up of tables, a dance floor and stage. Along with the distinct counter where you could order drinks. There were mirrors on all the walls so that you could see the stage at all times no matter what you were doing. And there was a DJ constantly playing requests. He had every song you could think of, karaoke or otherwise.

The bartender smiled at them as they passed. "Two Mountain Dews with extra ice," he said getting two tall glasses ready. But James shook his head.

"Sarah's performing today."

The bartender nodded and put the glasses away, looking expectantly towards the stage. James selected one of the front tables and sat down.

Tetra pulled Sarah aside, "You go first."

"But Tetra we're supposed to sing a duet. . ."

"I'm not a singer," Tetra said with a smile. "I'm a comedian. I'll do my own act after this, don't you worry about that." She said winking. "Go knock 'em dead, Sarah."

Sarah smiled and hugged her friend, "Thanks Tet."

Sarah made her way up to the stage and she went straight to the DJ. "Um. . . . Excuse me, do you have _'Where is Love'_ from Oliver the musical?"

The DJ looked up his files on his computer and nodded. Sarah thanked him and walked to the center of the stage.

She looked down nervously at the table where her friends sat. James gave her the thumbs up sign and Tetra winked at her and did a loud whistle.

Sarah would have laughed if she hadn't been so nervous. She sighed; the girl had waited a long time for this moment and she wasn't going to chicken out now. She had to do this, it was her last chance.

She grabbed the microphone and pointed to the DJ queuing him to start the music. The intro washed over the whole establishment. It was a soft sound: a harp and a piano. It was a mix of sentimental notes with one purpose. To be heard.

And as the introduction ended Sarah opened her mouth and began to sing.

"_**Where is love? Does it fall from skies above?  
**_

_**Is it underneath the willow tree . . . that I've been dreaming of?  
**_

_**Where is he? Who I close my eyes to see?  
**_

_**Will I ever know the sweet 'hello'  
**_

_**That's only meant for me?**_

_**Who can say where he may hide? Must I travel far and wide?  
**_

_**'Til I am bedside the someone who I can mean something to ...  
**_

_**Where...?  
**_

_**Where is love?"**_

She paused with the instrumental break her heart soaring with the music. All thoughts of Jareth and her friends pushed completely from her mind. She had only one purpose and that was to give the song a life of its own.

"_**Who can say where...he may hide? Must I travel...far and wide?  
**_

_**'Til I am beside . . . the someone who, I can mean...something to . . .  
**_

_**Where?  
**_

_**Where is love?"**_

She ended the song softly, letting the last note linger. She closed her eyes and blushed a delicate pink as she realized she had done it again.

Ever since Sarah was a little girl, whenever she sang or played an instrument, she always got carried away. To the point where the music became a part of her and she lost all control. It had always been a problem. People didn't like the way she sang, it tended to confuse or frightened them. Her old music teacher had once told her, _'You are too unpredictable . . . Your voice is too different.'_

So Sarah had stopped singing and playing her beloved Cello. It was a horrible thing for her, but she had done it.

Now Sarah opened her eyes expecting cat calls and boos. But instead she was greeted with loud applause and whoops from here and there. James stood up and clapped a huge grin spreading across his face.

Sarah felt like she was going to cry. They actually liked her singing.

For the first time since her adventure in the Labyrinth she felt like she belonged. A grateful tear trickled from her eye; she felt complete and . . . bold.

"Would you folks like another song?" She asked impulsively.

The crowd erupted into another loud cheer, she had her answer.

Sarah smiled and walked back over to the DJ. She whispered her request into his ear and then returned to the center of the stage.

"The next song I am going to sing is a love song." She said into the mic. "It is for my friends who cannot be here tonight . . . without them I wouldn't be here. So . . . thanks guys."

The crowd clapped politely and waited for her to begin. A quiet piano started to play accompanied by two violins. It had a bitter but beautiful melody. Sarah looked out into the crowd, her arms outstretched towards them.

_**"The day starts, the day ends . . . Time crawls by  
**_

_**Night steals in, pacing the floor- The moments creep, yet I can't bear to sleep . . .  
**_

_**Till I hear you sing . . .**_

_**And weeks pass, and months pass- Seasons fly**_

_**Still you don't walk through the door**_

_**And in a haze I count the silent days  
**_

_**Till I hear you sing once more."**_

Sarah paused as an image entered her head: Jareth. She saw herself in his arms, dancing around a ballroom filled with breathtaking bobbles and masked people. Her heart fluttered at the memory.

_**"And sometimes at night time I dream that you are there  
**_

_**But wake holding nothing but the empty air . . .**_

_**And years come, and years go  
**_

_**Time runs dry . . .  
**_

_**Still I ache down to the core  
**_

_**My broken soul - Can't be alive and whole**_

_**Till I hear you sing once more**_

_**And music, your music, it teases at my ear  
**_

_**I turn and it fades away and you're not here."**_

Sarah threw back her head and belted out the words, thanking the heavens that she was having this moment. No matter what happened it could never be taken away from her. She was invincible!

"_**Let hopes pass, let dreams pass- Let them die!  
**_

_**Without you, what are they for?  
**_

_**I'll always feel, no more than halfway real  
**_

_**Till I hear you sing once more!"**_

Her voice echoed off of the walls and bounced around the room, her voice rising and falling like the tide. She started to cry as the image changed: Jareth bending down to kiss her, their lips meeting gently. She admired how their tongues complimented each other flawlessly.

"Jareth . . ." She whispered into the mic her tears running freely.

The crowd went wild again. Most of the people got up out of their seats as they cheered. She felt aglow with pure joy.

Sarah put the microphone back in its holder and walked off the stage, to a welcoming round of applause. She bowed gratefully and walked to the table where James and Tetra sat.

Tetra sat wide eyed and Sarah realized this was the first time her friend had heard her sing.

"I had no idea you could sing like that!" Tetra said, still in shock.

Sarah smiled through her tears, "I thought you would be freaked out if I showed you."

"Are you kidding me? That was cool!"

"Tetra's right that was beautiful Miss Williams," James agreed his eyes bulging.

Sarah thanked him and Tetra and sat down, "Your turn Tet."

"There's no way I can top that," Tetra groaned as she got up. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need it," Sarah replied.

Tetra grinned as she walked up to the stage and grabbed the microphone. She began her comedy act and everyone was laughing within a few minutes.

Sarah sighed. She had loved every second of performing, but she was glad it was over.

"_**Beyond words me love,"**_Jareth's voice said passionately from within the recesses of her mind.

Sarah blushed at his words of praise, "I couldn't have done it without you." She said aloud, to her utter surprise.

"Did you say something?" James asked curiously a smile playing on his lips.

"No, just talking to myself."

"_**You sang like an angel, my darling."**_

Sarah lowered her head and closed her eyes, breathing deeply, trying to imagine him as he said it. Though she hated to admit it, at that moment she really wanted to impress Jareth. And all his praise meant more to her than anyone else's ever could.

"_**I love you."**_

"_I know."_

Sarah couldn't help but smile to herself. For her last day in the Aboveground, it was going extremely well.


	6. Chapter 6: Alta and the Doorway

**Chapter Six: Alta and the Doorway**

* * *

Jareth sat on his throne surround by his subjects, but unlike all the other times he had sat in the throne room, all was silent. The usual squawk of chickens and jabber of goblins was absent, though the room was packed. No, no one made a sound which was a rare thing indeed.

Jareth was stunned to say the least, his brain taking in what he had just heard.

"I love you," he whispered aloud, using his mind-link with Sarah with some difficulty. The Goblin King wanted to say more but he couldn't find the words. For some unknown reason, he couldn't bring himself to say more to her.

"I know." Sarah's honest answer drew gasps from almost all the goblins and several actually fainted dead away.

Jareth inhaled slowly; had Sarah just admitted something? For once she hadn't denied him. The King was in complete shock.

The Goblins crowded around so they could stare into the crystal orb that was currently resting in their King's hand, anxious to see what was going on.

The crystal showed a beautiful girl with dazzling dark green eyes who was sitting at a table with a crazy grin plastered on her face. A delicate, rosy blush covered her soft cheeks, a visible sign of Jareth's complement a few moments earlier.

"Look at 'er," a round, stocky goblin called out from where he was currently stroking one of the chickens whose name was Patsy. "She's got some meat on 'er bones! Lady Sarah's looking mighty healthy nowadays, ain't she?"

All the goblins were happy to voice their agreements. Lady Sarah was healthy and beautiful to boot! And anyone could see that the girl had matured extremely in a year's time. All in all she was a very attractive young woman.

Mariya stood next to the king waiting for orders. But instead of staring at the bobble like her fellow goblins, she looked to her master. She watched Jareth's eyes go from passionate to anxious in a heartbeat.

The Goblin King waved his hands over the crystal and it clouded over the image of the Lady Sarah, becoming a mere crystal once more. Then without another word, Jareth stood swiftly and left the throne room.

As soon as Jareth was out of sight, all the goblins started talking at once.

Every goblin had just had the privilege of hearing Sarah sing and the room was abuzz. The goblins hadn't heard a voice like Lady Sarah's since Lillian was alive. She most definitely had some magic running in her veins. But what would her element be? Fire or Water; Wind or Earth? Or would she be the unspeakable element of the Void?

The room quickly became chaotic as the discussion of magic grew, as well as the aspect of Jareth finally taking on a queen. They had waited many years for Jareth to marry and now he had found one worthy to stand by his side. The Lady Sarah Williams would the Goblin Queen.

Mariya tried to hurry after her master but with Jareth's departure her fellow Goblins had lost all sense of control. As a way of celebration they all began to dance and sing happily. And poor Mariya was lost in the crowd.

When she finally exited the room of rowdy Goblins, Jareth had disappeared.

Mariya ran about the castle looking for him, her concern getting the better of her. The Goblin King had not looked well when he had left the throne room.

After looking through his personal chambers Mariya headed for the Royal Gardens. And that's where she found him.

Jareth sat on the bench nearest to the Sacred Doorway; a stone door made at the beginning of time by the Rulers. The Rulers were the Holy Beings who had created the Underground. So the door was a Holy Relic to the Goblin people.

As Mariya approached the Door she bowed deeply and offered a small prayer, as was custom, before she joined Jareth.

The Goblin King stared at the door solemnly as if it was the very devil.

"I wish there was another way," he said as fresh tears ran down the sides of his chiseled face.

His eyes forlornly traced the outline of the Doorway and landed on the symbol in the very center. It was the symbol for Queen in the old Goblinish. The holiest being within the Goblin religion was the Queen, for she was the connection between the Rulers and the Goblin people. She was the ultimate bond between the two worlds that kept The Rulers divine intervention in place. Without a Queen, the connection was severed.

"Sarah is strong, but she has been through so much already." The King turned to Mariya as he continued. "What if she can't make the connection . . .?"

Mariya seeing how distraught he was dared something she hadn't done in years. Gently, Mariya pulled Jareth into a comforting hug and to her relief he hugged her back. Though originally it had been Mariya hugging Jareth, it switched when his large arms engulfed the small Goblin woman and she simply let him cry.

Since Jareth could remember Mariya had been there for him. She was more of a mother to him than his own had ever been. And because of this, he loved her and trusted her above all others. Though he usually didn't show it, Jareth needed her. The discouraged King buried his head into her firm little shoulder just like he had countless times as a child, and felt himself let go.

"Chuvla, there is no need for fear." She assured him using the goblin word for child. "Lady Sarah is more than capable of passing the Viviari Trials. She is strong willed young woman, and a high dreamer. She was able to beat you my son and that is no easy feat. I'm sure she'll be just fine."

Mariya smiled, stroking his beautiful blonde hair lovingly. Hoping he wouldn't be angry, about her calling him son.

"She very much reminds me of Queen Gracen," the old Goblin continued.

"She is like mother, isn't she?"

Mariya nodded.

"But the tests are brutal and I won't be able to protect her." Jareth's voice cracked as he voiced his fears.

"If she has any magic within her she will have a fair chance." Mariya answered. "After all, Lillian was from the Aboveground, as was your mother. You have chosen wisely My King, and she will pass the trials."

"But my mother was half Fae and Lillian. . ." Jareth stopped, his face scrunching in pain as he said the name. "She- She had elemental Air magic within her voice. Both Father and I knew what to expect with our brides; Mother and Lillian. But Sarah is so unpredictable . . ."

He shook his head sorrowfully.

The Goblin woman smiled at him. "It is the unpredictable factor that attracted you to her, Jareth. And I'm sure Sarah has magic of her own."

When Jareth remained silent Mariya added, "She sang like an Air Mage."

"She could very well be," Jareth admitted. "But even if she is, I'm not sure she'll use it."

Mariya let go of Jareth and shrugged. "Weither she does or not, Sarah will have to do it on her own. Finding your Magic is a personal matter. You can't interfere with the process, my dear."

Jareth knew Mariya was right but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"You can't fight her battles for her Jareth." Mariya said as she looked deep into his missed-matched eyes. "Sarah must conquer The Viviari Trials and find her inner magic on her own. It is the only way she will be ready to be our Queen. If she cannot pass the trials, she will not be strong enough to bare an heir or heiress. . . Jareth, only by passing the trials will she be strong enough."

"I know. . . I know it must be done. But I can't lose her. I can't see her in pain." Jareth closed his eyes, as the heartache from the past hit him hard in the chest. Behind his eyes he saw his beautiful Lillian smiling, her lovely green eyes shining with mirth. And then her smiled faded, replaced by a grimace of pain. He once more saw her limp body covered by her own blood; her horrible death replaying for the millionth time.

"I can't lose Sarah. . . Not like that." The Goblin King said in a choked whisper. Jareth remembered sorrowfully, of how Lillian had looked as he held her in his arms for the last time.

Mariya brought him out of the terrible memory by giving him words of hope.

"Jareth you underestimate her greatly. You will _not_ lose her to death, as you lost the lovely Lillian. Do not despair." She wiped his tears away with her withered old fingers. "The Lady Sarah has the Rulers on her side, Jareth. You must believe in her."

"I wish I had your confidence Alta," He said quietly, using the old word for _mother_.

Mariya smiled tearfully.

"You called me Alta."

Jareth smiled at her through his own tears and cupped her wrinkly round face in his hands. "You _are_ my Alta."

The words made the old goblin woman cry.

"You haven't called me Alta in years," Mariya said in awe.

"No I haven't. . . Not since Lillian died." Jareth agreed solemnly. "I forgot just how much I needed you." Jareth admitted tenderly, to his old nurse.

"Have you remembered, My King?"

He hugged her again and whispered in her ear the word that made her old hope return.

"Yes."

The old goblin woman laughed happily as they hugged. It had been many years since she had felt loved by Jareth and even more years since she felt needed. She kissed his forehead gently and pulled away to look at him.

"I thought you had forgotten me Jareth."

"I could never forget you Mariya."

Mariya smiled before she asked him a question she had longed to ask for almost fifty years.

"Do you remember your people, Jareth?"

The Goblin King's brow visibly drew up into frown lines. He was silent for a moment before he answered her carefully.

"I did not realize until Sarah left, how much the goblin people have suffered. I thought of only myself, and I am sorry for that."

"Do not apologize to me, dearest King. Apologize to your people," Mariya advised.

"I will make it up to them. No matter what happens to Sarah, I will not abandon my people again." Jareth vowed as he looked back at the Sacred Door once more. Mariya gently pulled his face to hers so that their foreheads were touching. It was near the equivalent of a human mother kissing her child as she bid them goodnight. It was a gesture that made both the King and his old nurse smile.

"Chu le hitacar lye benae," she said soothingly.

"What will be, will be," Jareth translated, in agreement.

"Nuth catra veerala," She urged him gently. **_"Do not be afraid."_**

"I only fear for her." Jareth replied, worry hidden deep within his heart.

Jareth turned his back on the Sacred Door, pushing it far from his mind, though he knew that he would have to face it in the days to come.

For the time being, Jareth had other things to think about. He had to prepare for Sarah's arrival and he needed to begin to make amends to his people. Jareth had made a promise to Mariya and he would keep it. He would make things right. It had been too long since the Goblin City had known peace. So he would fix it. . . He had to.

"You are not alone Jareth," Mariya reminded him.

"I know." Jareth answered. "I have you and young Marshus on my side."

"You've met my boy?" She asked in surprise.

"Earlier today, actually. I had no idea your eldest had already started an apprenticeship?"

Mariya proudly nodded, "He works under me. . . But I didn't know he had served you yet."

Jareth grinned, his old self returning almost instantly.

"He gave me my towel and was very polite, for one so young." Jareth recalled with amusement.

"I am proud of him, as I am proud of you." Mariya laughed happily.

Though Jareth didn't show it, the words meant more to him than all the treasures of the Underground. He had felt so alone in the past hundred years. Perhaps he could find happiness again? Perhaps he wasn't as alone as he had believed.

"I will give you more reason to be proud within the days to come, Alta. I will be strong for all of our sakes."

The old goblin woman smiled up at him, with a motherly affection.

"That's the Goblin King I know."

They walked back into the Castle together, leaving the Doorway and the past behind them.


	7. Chapter 7: Your Dreams

**Chapter Seven: Your Dreams**

* * *

It was almost midnight and Sarah was taking a shower. She let the warm water wash over her cold body, trying to keep calm as she blocked all of her thoughts. The hot water did wonders to her tight muscles, making her body relax; it felt amazing. And as Sarah stood there she wondered if she would ever feel this peaceful again.

_No, _she thought sadly. No her existence would be anything but peaceful. If Jareth had his way, her life would be nothing but a puzzle; an endless guessing game for him to enjoy and her to despair in. The Goblin King was the Master Creator of Chaos, and she would be his puppet when midnight came.

Sarah pushed the depressing thoughts from her head and chided herself firmly. _You only have a little while left so you had better enjoy it while it lasts Sarah._

After a moment more, she got out of the warm shower into the cold bathroom. She quickly wrapped her large purple towel around herself and then wrapped a smaller towel around her head of hair trying to keep some of the heat she had gained.

The young woman had purposefully brought her clothing selection into the bathroom with her so that she would have privacy as she dried off and dressed.

As Sarah put her clothes on she couldn't help but smile at her choice. Her 'outfit' consisted of an ugly old sweater that was far too big for her and an ankle length skirt, both of which were a nasty puke colored green.

_Well, at least I won't look nice when Jareth comes for me. _With her mind set on this small victory, Sarah walked out of the bathroom and back into her room. She slowly opened the door to see Tetra sitting on her bed re-reading her copy of **_The Labyrinth_** for the fifteenth time that night.

"Find anything we can use?" Sarah asked, knowing full well that there was nothing useful in the book. If there had been something, they would have found it hours ago.

"Nope, nothing," Tetra said truthfully, "Just the same old, same old."

Tetra looked up from her reading and her eyes bugged out of her head almost instantly. After her initial shock had passed Tetra's mouth turned into a scowl of disdain.

"Sarah, what in All Hallows name are you wearing?"

Tetra looked her up and down and looked like she was going to have a heart attack at any moment.

"They were my grandmas," Sarah explained taking a seat on the bed beside her appalled friend with a smirk. "So I figured they might help tonight."

"Help what? Make Jareth run screaming for the hills because your clothing choice is butt-ugly?"

Sarah laughed, good-naturedly, but a voice interrupted her, making both her and Tetra flinch.

"Quite the contrary I assure you."

The voice came from the window, and the girls exchanged glances; there was only one person alive with a voice like that.

"What is contrary," Tetra asked boldly looking over to where he stood next to Sarah's window seat.

Tetra mentally drooled as she took in the man, trying to keep her mind on the task at hand. But with his black poet shirt and tight gray pants, she was having very little luck. But she forced herself to listen as the Goblin King answered her question.

"Nothing Sarah can do will make me _run._" He said coolly, crossing his across his chest, which made him seem imposing.

Sarah hadn't looked at him yet; her eyes were glued to the ground in front of her. _What's wrong with me? _She wondered angrily.

She was feeling mixed emotions, and they were annoyingly opposite; polar opposites in fact.

The first was feeling was hate. Sarah hated Jareth for what he was doing and what he was putting her through. The girl wished he would just disappear before her eyes, and she could wake up knowing it was all a bad dream. The simplicity of the idea made her want to laugh out loud.

And the other emotion she was feeling was scaring her and she blushed as she realized what it was. It wasn't fear or angst, like she had expected. No. It was something she had only felt several times in her life, but it was very acute.

She was . . . lusty . . . towards Jareth. Sarah blushed as she studied the fibbers of her carpet, mentally smacking herself repeatedly.

Momentarily, Sarah saw a pair of knee-high black boots standing in front of her, and felt her stomach clench and then drop altogether. She kept her eye on the carpet, knowing that she couldn't look up at him . . . Not when she was feeling like _this_.

Jareth bent down in front of her so that his mismatched eyes could study her pretty face.

"Sarah, look at me."

Sarah looked up slowly, her eyes meeting his, against her better judgment. She knew she wasn't ready for this confrontation, but she knew she couldn't postpone it forever.

"Have you considered my offer?" He asked, his eyes locking on hers the second she lifted them.

"I-I-I," Sarah stopped herself, taking a deep breath. She wouldn't give Jareth the satisfaction of seeing her make a fool of herself, so she began again in a steady voice her eyes meeting his full force.

"I have, Jareth."

Jareth lifted an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"I have made my decision . . ." She said before she faltered again, her emotions almost getting the better of her. Sarah took a shaky breath trying to clear her mind.

"Sarah don't," Tetra said quickly putting a firm hand on her shoulder. "Don't listen to him. You don't have to answer now, if you don't want to."

Finally Jareth's gaze shifted to the other girl, his air turning dangerous almost immediately.

"Tetra, is it?"

Tetra didn't answer, but nodded once clenching her jaw clenched tightly.

"If I were you Tetra," Jareth suggested sneering her name like it was detestable. "I wouldn't be so _hasty _to butt into my friends affairs if I were you."

"Is that a threat?" Tetra asked brisling.

Jareth's laugh rang throughout the small room at Tetra's visible anger. It was very throaty and melodious making both Sarah and Tetra shiver uncontrollably.

"No Miss Grace," he chuckled. "I make no threats, merely suggestions." He smirked, turning his attention from Tetra back to Sarah.

"What is your choice, my love?" He asked gently, all traces of his cocky self, gone within an instant.

Now was the moment Sarah had been dreading. The moment where she gave away her freedom and put away all her dreams.

"I-I-,"She stuttered, trying to bite past the declaration of submission she was trying to spit out.

It seemed impossible to say the words. She had come so far and now it was all in vain. The Goblin King had won.

"I will be your bride Jareth," Sarah said finally bitter tears quietly falling from her eyes.

Jareth reached up with his gloved hand and caught one of her tears on his finger. He looked at it carefully with unblinking eyes that seemed sad.

"Very well."

Jareth held up his tear stained finger and twisted his hand in a circular motion. Instantly in the tears' place was a small ball made entirely of crystal.

"Your dreams were never meant to be taken Sarah," The Goblin King said as held the dream crystal in his hands.

"But they _are _being taken, Jareth."

He looked up at her and gave her a sad smile.

"Yes," he agreed, bringing his hand up to her blotchy red cheek. "Please Sarah; try to understand that I have no choice." Jareth pleaded softly. "My kingdom is dying. Without a Queen at my side the Underground, my people will cease to exist . . . I am doing this because I must."

"But you're also getting what you wanted," Sarah accused, bitterly. "All trouble you've gone to is _not _merely a service for your kingdom."

Jareth was silent for a moment before he said the only thing he could.

"I love you Sarah," He said once more extending the crystal to her. "And I am offering you your dreams."

Sarah stared at him, her eyes blurring with her tears. But even without her vision she knew what the crystal showed.

"Will you be my Queen? Will you help me rebuild the Goblin City with a firm hand? And will you except your future by accepting your dreams?" Jareth inquired as he grazed his pointer finger across her chin and cheek.

Sarah knew what her answer was, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. So she purposefully turned her head to look at her best friend who had been sitting silently at her side. Tetra was crying too and as Sarah met her eyes and understanding passed between them.

"I love you Tetra," Sarah said, wrapping her arms around her friend in a tight hug.

"I love you too, Sarah." Tetra whispered as the two held onto each other and cried. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Sarah nodded, "Yes Tetra. I have to do this. . . I have to go."

"I understand chickie-boo." Tetra said pulling away from the hug. Then she leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently.

Sarah sobbed quietly as her friend asked, "Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Tell Toby the truth . . . when he's older." She begged. "Please don't let him forget me, Tet."

"I won't," Tetra promised, as she leaned back to smile at her friend.

Sarah sighed in relief.

_As long as he knows the truth, someday, there's hope for the future._

Tetra smiled at her friend and gave her the thumbs up sign. "Go, have your happy ending, Sarah. And don't you dare worry about anything here. I'll take care of Toby and your Dad."

"Thank you," Sarah whispered to her best friend and in that moment she felt her heart break as she left her old life behind and reached for the dream crystal. Jareth handed it to her willingly before nodding his thanks to Tetra.

Tetra looked at Jareth with her teary eyes, "You better take good care of her, or I'll be coming for you, and your tight crotch pants."

Jareth smirked, "Sarah will be safe. You have my word."

Sarah ignored the exchanged between the two, her attention completely locked on the crystal. She looked into it and saw what her life could've been. She saw everything she had ever wanted and loved, encompassed in the small orb, and she was lost within it, for it was a completely blissful image.

Jareth watched Sarah for a moment before he slowly leaned in and claimed her lips in a kiss.

"Sarah Williams, Queen of the Goblins." Jareth couldn't help but smile against her lips at the thought before he pulled away.

"I will live within you." He promised, picking her up in his arms and standing. Nodding once more to Tetra he smiled and in a shower of glitter and fabric, Jareth and Sarah were no longer in sight.

Tetra could have sworn she heard someone crying, but then again it could have been the wind. The girl cried softly, as she realized the truth of the matter.

The Goblin King had won, and Sarah was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

_**Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, and watching this story! It has really given me a boost. ^^**** I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, as much as I did writing it. **_

_**This is the big step before the marathon begins. So please tell me what you think. (Oh and as always, I do not own the Labyrinth, only the plot idea.) **_

_**~Lyn Harkeran**_


	8. Chapter 8: Never Again

**Chapter Eight: Never Again**

* * *

Jareth had left half an hour ago and Mariya was still awaiting his return as she had been instructed. The little goblin woman sat in her room with her son fast asleep on her lap. Marshus had tried to stay awake, but in the end it had proven too hard for him. And Mariya couldn't have been more proud of him.

The young goblin had worked extremely hard that day, and no one could deny that his apprenticeship was a trying one. Even on a slow day serving Jareth was no easy task. But today had been exceedingly busy; for everyone had been preparing for the Lady Sarah's return. They had cleaned the castle top to bottom, tailored clothes and brought in accessories for the girl, and they had also helped escort all the chickens out of the throne room, besides assisting Jareth in his everyday tasks.

It had been a taxing day for everyone involved. And now, in the wee hours of the morning, everyone was finally getting some well-deserved rest.

_Everyone besides me, _Mariya thought, smiling to herself as her son snored loudly.

She chuckled quietly at the sound as her child slept like a babe. And the goblin woman would've been content to watch him for the remainder of the night, but she had one last duty to perform before she could finally rest for the night. Jareth would be back from the Aboveground soon and the King had requested that she be in his Chambers around Midnight. Mariya gently laid Marshus on the floor placing a pillow under his head as she kissed his hands in a farewell gesture, before she turned and left.

As Mariya exited her room she spotted the large grandfather clock on the wall and squeaked in surprise. It was almost 12:40! Without another thought the goblin sprinted headlong for the Kings' chambers. If she didn't make it to the room before he got back there would be hell to pay. She had to hurry!

Mariya reached the large double doors just as the clock changed to 12:50. The small goblin huffed from the effort of running so fast for so long, but didn't waste any time in entering the room. As she did the goblin woman realized that she most likely looked like a train wreck, but she didn't have time to worry about that as she focused on the two figures waiting for her.

Mariya suppressed a grimace as she took in the sight before her. Jareth stood in the middle of the room with an unconscious Sarah cradled limply against his chest. The little goblin didn't need to take more than a glance at him to know that the Goblin King was furious.

"Where have you been," Jareth barked, making Mariya jump. "I've been back for ten minutes!"

Mariya bowed deeply to him, not daring to meet his eyes. "My most humble and sincere apologizes, Sire. I didn't know you had arrived."

Jareth glared daggers at her, a growl escaping his perfect lips, and Mariya shuddered as she continued to bow, hoping his anger would pass. And to her relief, Jareth began to calm down. After several minutes of glaring at her the Goblin King sighed heavily and his expression softened.

"I'm sorry Mariya. I shouldn't have lost my temper so easily, but it was an arduous trip." He walked over to his giant sized bed and laid the still form of his beloved down. "You needn't fear my wrath Mariya. It has passed and is therefore forgotten."

Mariya stopped bowing and watched silently as Jareth tucked Sarah into bed lovingly, pulling the covers and sheets over her with care. Once he finished, he couldn't help but smirk. "Despite being the one to agree to come with me, the hellcat fought me the entire way here." He shook his head with a tired chuckle. "If the teleporting hadn't knocked her unconscious we might've had some trouble with her tonight."

Mariya had made her way to his side and stood looking down at the future Queen. How tranquil and reserved she seemed, but both of them knew that it wouldn't last when she awoke.

"Are you ready my King," Mariya asked, focusing her wide eyes on Sarah.

Jareth hated what he was about to do, but once more reminded himself that he didn't have any choice. It was the only way to assure that Sarah, his beloved Sarah would never leave him again.

"Yes, Mariya, let us begin."

Jareth was about to draw his finger across his palm, when a gnarled hand grabbed his. The Goblin King looked expectantly at his old nurse.

"What is it, Mariya?"

The old goblin held onto his wrist, but it was a gentle grasp that made Jareth look into her large brown eyes.

"If she ever finds out about this, Jareth she will immediately suspect you. She wouldn't suspect me . . . Please let me be the one to do it?"

Jareth was about to protest, but Mariya continued forcefully. "You have already shown your mind to her. She will fill your entrance instantly, but the Lady does not know me. I'll be able to mask my presence. . . Please, my King."

Jareth looked deep into her eyes and after a moment nodded his consent. The old goblin woman told him she was ready and he placed his hand on Sarah's forehead. Mariya brought her pointer finger across the surface of her palm and a fresh cut appeared on with a line of blood.

Jareth moved his finger across Sarah's forehead and a matching line of blood formed across her smooth skin. Jareth took Mariya's other hand and held it firmly closing his eyes to gain concentration for what he was about to do.

"Whenever you are ready," Jareth told his old nurse, closing his eyes and waiting preparing his magic.

Mariya took a deep breath before she gently laid her bloody hand on the sleeping girls' forehead, merging their blood together. Jareth who was connected to both of them gasped in pain as the women touched. Jareth clenched his with jaw tightly to keep from crying out from the effort of his task. Mariya held his hand tightly a pained expression crossing her wrinkled face as well.

They both felt Sarah's pains and joys as if they were their own. They saw her accomplishments and failures. They saw her entire life play out before their eyes in only a few moments time. Mariya searched for the proper memory and once she found it, she latched onto it, waiting for the connection.

Jareth summoned all of his inner-magic, willing it to channel it into Mariya and Sarah. If this spell worked, the two women would be connected mentally for the remainder of their lives. And with the life-long connection they would have to stay within the same realm at all times. Sarah would never be able to leave again without Mariya accompanying her.

Jareth nearly fell over as he felt his magic transfer into them, but he fought the fatigue. It took most of his energy to seal the memories but he gave it willingly. At first Sarah wouldn't accept the magic, but after several minutes of prodding, Jareth felt her give in and take the magic he had offered. As she did so, the spell was completed, and Mariya and Sarah were one.

Jareth opened his eyes and gave Mariya an exhausted smile. The goblin woman immediately returned the smile, and whipped her brow as she realized the sweat that had formed there.

"That was an impressive display of magic, Jareth," she congratulated him with a shaky laugh. "No one since your grandfathers' time has been able to succeed at the binding spell."

"I can understand why," Jareth said grasping the nearest bedpost as a wave of nausea hit him.

"Do you need medical attention, Sire?" Mariya asked worriedly, her features crinkling more than usual.

"No Mariya," he assured her gently. "I just need rest . . ."

Mariya took the hint and turned to leave, but before she could reach the door Jareth appeared in front of her, blocking her path. Tenderly the Goblin King took Mariya's still bleeding hand in his and brought it up to his lips. He kissed it and the line closed up and disappeared.

"The Healer's Kiss," Mariya mumbled in wonder. It was a beautiful piece of rare magic that few used anymore, but then again this was Jareth the Goblin King and he never stopped amazing her.

"Goodnight Alta. Thank you for your help."

Mariya bowed her head to him in respect and departed to collect her son from his stone floor bed, to return to her small cottage outside of the castle walls.

Jareth stumbled back over to his bed, taking off his pants, boots, and cloak as he went, and when he finally came to the bed he only had his undergarments left. He climbed beneath the massive comforter and silken sheets as slowly as he possibly could, for his body was still aching from the binding spell.

Then once he was in, Jareth leaned over Sarah and healed her cut making sure there wasn't a trace of the spell he had performed before he turned off the lights.

The Goblin King settled in and wrapped his arms around Sarah and sighed in contentment, as he held her for the first time in what felt like an eternity. And for the first time since she had left the Underground, Jareth fell asleep immediately, his dreams peaceful and serene, for he knew that Sarah was his and she would never leave his side again.


	9. Chapter 9: Bath Time

**Chapter Nine: Bath Time**

* * *

Sarah slowly opened her sleep crusted eyes and groaned loudly as her temple began to ache. Slowly she sat up, grasping both sides of her head tightly she held her breath, praying that the pain would subside.

"Traveling between realms is a hard on beginners, milady. Don't worry though; it will pass before the hours' out."

Sarah jerked upward in the bed and instantly regretted it as the pain intensified, and she almost fell off the bed. After a quick moment of recovery, the girl peaked over the foot board of the bed and saw the owner of the unfamiliar voice.

A small Goblin woman with long white hair that was pulled into a bun on top of her head, stood at the base of the bed, with a kind smile on her wrinkled, aged face.

"Who. . . Who are you?" Sarah asked.

The Goblin chuckled and dipped into a low curtsy, "My apologies, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Mariya Grimbold, Royal Mage of the Goblin Kingdom and Attendant to his Majesty the Goblin King." She said regally with a wave of her hand and a happy smile.

Sarah felt her stomach sink miserably as she listened to Mariya's full title.

"Then it wasn't a dream, was it? Jareth bringing me back?"

Mariya shook her head. "No, Sarah, it wasn't a dream. Jareth brought you back to the Underground earlier this morning. "

Sarah felt tears burning her eyes and for once she didn't care if anyone saw. She cried aloud, her headache all but forgotten in her moment of despair.

Mariya walked over to the bed and sat next to her, hugging the girl in a motherly fashion, and took to consoling her with soft words and gentle gestures. At first Sarah was ridged as the goblin hugged her, but after several moments the girl hugged her back, grateful for the comfort and the shoulder to cry on. And they remained that way for quite some time, in silent company as Sarah cried herself out.

And then all too soon a small head poked in around the door looking around anxiously.

" . . . Mother? Mother . . . Is Lady Sarah ready? The King is awaiting her presence in the dining hall."

Mariya looked up at her son, continuing to stroke Sarah's back.

"No, my darling, she is not ready. Tell his Majesty that she needs another hour."

Marshus nodded and left immediately to fulfill his duties.

Sarah had stopped crying by this time and looked at Mariya with a wet, timid grin. "He's your son?"

"Yes."

"How old is he?"

"Only forty," Mariya answered.

"Forty!?" Sarah repeated with wide eyes, "Really?"

"Goblin's age differently than humans, my dear," Mariya explained. "It takes Goblin's many years to mature. And even more to learn common sense."

Sarah felt her mood lighten as she was met with a familiar topic. "I met several Goblins when I was in the Labyrinth and I just assumed they were in their adolescence. . ."

Mariya nodded, "That was a fair assumption." Then she continued, "My people are very slow learners. It takes time and patience to learn even the simplest of tasks. In the Aboveground you I believe you call it a learning disorder?"

Sarah nodded.

"Marshus, my son, is an extremely fast learner. He made apprenticeship by the age of forty years. It takes most of us until we're sixty or older to even consider it. But I suppose that is because he isn't full Goblin."

"So he's only half Goblin," Sarah asked in curiously, to which the old Goblin woman nodded.

"My mate was a Fae . . . So all of my children have an advantage to better themselves and have better educations and knowledge so their lives will be better."

Sarah thought about what she had been told and was silent for several minutes. It was fascinating to listen to the little Goblin woman. She seemed to have wonderful stories to tell.

"So how old are you Mariya?" Sarah asked before she could help herself and instantly was ashamed.

Mariya laughed pleasantly, "That's not very polite to ask, my dear."

Sarah started to stutter an embarrassed apology but Mariya stopped her. "It's alright, dear. I know you didn't mean to be rude. And to answer your question, I am _very old_; older even than the King himself

"How old is Jareth?" Sarah asked with lifted eyebrows.

"I'll let him tell you," Mariya said as she stood up and walked over to one of the giant doors that dotted the room.

"Where are you going?

"You must prepare for the day, so I was going to draw you a bath."

"Oh . . . You don't have to do that." Sarah said, as she stood from the bed and began to follow Mariya. But as she took her first step, the girl fell to the floor.

Mariya rushed to her side and helped her up.

"You mustn't strain yourself," Mariya chided gently. "Like I said before; teleporting is draining for beginners. Take things slow for a while."

Sarah let the Goblin woman help her walk into the bathroom, and the girl's mouth fell open.

The bathroom was larger than her whole house had been, with beautiful carvings on the walls and flowers hanging from the ceiling, seeming to grow right from the plaster. And the bathtub was the size of a public swimming pool; with a waterfall and water lilies floating on the surface.

Mariya bade Sarah to sit as she reached down to touch the calm water surface, and smiled in satisfaction when it began to churn and steam rose from the depths.

"Would you like help undressing, dear?" Mariya asked as she poured different colored liquids into the pool.

"No . . . I don't think that will be necessary."

The Goblin woman smiled knowingly as she poured the last of the liquids into the water. "Then I will leave you to it. But if you need me I will be nearby."

"Thank you, Mariya."

Mariya nodded and she closed the door behind her, leaving Sarah alone to bathe.

Sarah stripped and eased into the water, letting the warm water wash over her sore body. She washed her hair and body thoroughly, and then spent the rest of the bath soaking. When she finally started to get wrinkly the girl got out and toweled herself. Then she made her way back into the bedroom.

"Mariya, the pain is almost gone! Do you know where I can find some clothes? I-" Instantly Sarah stopped, her body freezing in place.

The Goblin woman was nowhere to be seen, but Sarah was undoubtedly not alone.

Jareth stood near the large bed, and his eyes grew wide with surprise as he took in Sarah dressed in nothing but her towel. And despite his best intentions, the Goblin King's eyes traveled the length of her body, hungrily, taking in her curvy shape and long wet hair.

For a moment the two just stood staring at each other before Sarah finally reclaimed control of her body functions. And with a loud squeaked she dived back into the bathroom and closed the door frantically.

"_Why didn't you move!?" _Sarah felt her body grow warm as her embarrassment overcame her. _"Why did you let him see you in your towel? This is not good! . . . Not good. . ."_

Sarah didn't know how long she stood there, lost in her thoughts, but all too soon muddled thoughts were interrupted by a quiet knock on the door. She retreated from the door as if it was a poisonous snake and to her dismay, her arms and legs felt like deadweight.

"_Please don't be Jareth. Please don't be Jareth. Please don't be Jareth!" _

When a Goblin head poked around the door, Sarah thought she might die of happiness. Mariya looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Are you alright, Sarah? You look very flushed."

Sarah gripped the side of the large marble sink and let out a sigh of relief. "Jareth was in the room when I came out. He saw me, like this," she gestured to her body that was still only covered by the towel.

"I suppose he was looking for you, dear. You were supposed to eat breakfast with him, and he's been waiting for nearly two and a half hours."

Mariya crossed to where the girl stood and laid a hand on her shoulder, with a large smile. "Calm down. He's gone and I promise you he didn't do it to make you feel uncomfortable. Calm down, sweet. Take deep breaths."

And at the Goblin woman's words, Sarah instantly felt a peaceful warmth travel across her body and fill her, almost as if she had drank a cup of hot chocolate.

"I'm sorry," Sarah apologized closing her eyes. "I'm just on edge. I have lost everything and I am in a place that I swore I would never return to. . . Everything I ever cared about is gone . . . And-And he shouldn't have walked in on me!"

At the end of her little speech, Sarah was angry and her hands had begun to shake, as her voice crept higher into a hysterical sob. "He's taken away my home, Tetra, Hoggle and Ludo, _and_ my baby brother! So he can wait! He can wait for an eternity! Why should I give him anything when he has taken _everything _from me!?"

"Because we will all die," Mariya said simply.

Sarah's head snapped up and her green eyes met with muddy brown ones. And she saw there was nothing dishonest about them. Mariya spoke the truth.

"How," asked quietly

"The Underground and its people were created by The Rulers- you might call them our Gods- but they left us to live in the Far-Plain. Though they have left us, we need them in our lives to survive."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"The only being that can make the connection between the divide of realms, is the Goblin Queen. And Jareth has made it clear that he will not marry another. So you are our only hope." Mariya answered solemnly.

"But why did he choose me?" Sarah begged the goblin, her eyes pleading. "I'm nobody. I'm not magical, or beautiful, or special in anyway," Sarah said in frustration shaking her head.

Mariya just smiled. "If you aren't special or magical, then how are you able to block my power?"

"What?" Sarah eyes went wide.

The Goblin woman merely chuckled. "You. Are. Blocking me, Sarah Williams." She enunciated good-naturedly. "Since I entered the room I have been attempting a calming spell on you, to help you relax. I've been trying to comfort you this entire time and I haven't been able to keep a hold on your emotions yet. And I am a rather accomplished Goblin Mage."

At Sarah's shocked face she continued, "The only one who has ever truly resisted me, is Jareth. So don't doubt yourself, my dear. You have magic deep within you, and I can't wait to see what type. "

"I'm not doing anything." Sarah objected.

"Maybe not consciously," Mariya agreed. "But your mind has trained itself to shield unfriendly spells and charms. That is obvious from the way you deflect it."

"I don't feel anything."

"A moment ago you did. You felt warm spreading across your body, am I correct?"

"Yes," Sarah whispered.

Mariya patted the girl's hand, "You needn't worry about me trying to hex you, dear. I just wanted to see if I could help."

Sarah shook her head, "I don't know wither to be grateful or upset. . ."

The Goblin woman shrugged, "I would suspect perhaps a bit of both," before she continued. "But enough of that, we've got a whole day ahead of us! I have laid out clothes for you on the bed and any accessories you may want are kept behind the door next to this one. Once you're ready, my son will be outside your door waiting to escort you to breakfast."

"But. . ." Sarah protested, clinging to the Goblin's arm.

Mariya kissed her forehead and smiled, "I will find you after you've had your meal with the King. And you needn't worry; Jareth merely wishes to speak with you about your agreement and have your beautiful company."

The girl thought about this for a moment in silence before she nodded. "Alright, Mariya, I'll get ready."

The old Goblin woman patted Sarah's arm one last time before she headed back for the door. But before she closed the door Mariya said something that made Sarah smile for the first time that morning.

"Jareth released your friends earlier this morning, Sarah. They were cleared of all charges and all have been officially pardoned. I thought you might want to know."


	10. Chapter 10: Adagio for Strings

**Chapter Ten: Adagio for Strings**

* * *

Sarah picked up the dress that had Mariya had laid out for her and examined it with wide eyes. Though she was angry and depressed beyond all reason, the girl couldn't deny the elegant beauty of the dress.

As Sarah ran her fingers down the soft material of the gown, she couldn't place the fabric. Though it was quite similar to silk. The dress was a delicate dark green that matched Sarah's eyes perfectly and complemented her figure more so than anything she had ever worn. And as Sarah put it on and looked into the large mirror, she blushed at the woman that stared back. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

As Sarah twirled in the dress, she smiled as she realized that it draped down to her ankles, keeping her legs out of sight. She had always hated dresses or skirts that were higher than ankle length and was grateful that she was been taken to a realm where modesty was respected.

After a moment more of admiring the beautiful dress, she walked over to the door Mariya had bade her and she opened it slowly.

This room was a smaller room than the bathroom, but ultimately just as grand. There was mirror that started at the floor and ended at the ceiling. And a vanity that could have sat twenty people comfortably.

Sarah let out a low whistle, "What Tetra wouldn't do for a place like this." Then as her own words echoed in her ears, Sarah felt more tears prickle in her eyes, as she thought of her best friend. But she quickly pushed Tetra from her mind and started looking for what she needed, knowing that she couldn't give into her grief.

After several minutes Sarah found a pair of shoes that perfectly matched her dress. She silently thanked Mariya, giddy at the fact that the shoes were not high heels, and sat down at the vanity.

There were countless bottles and powders covering the surface, each had been labeled in English so that she could find exactly what she needed. Sarah grabbed one that read: Raspberry Supreme and with a slight shrug, she opened the lid. The bottle hadn't lied when it said supreme.

The entire room was instantly filled with the smell of ripe raspberries and a subtle hint of creme. Sarah sprinkled a little onto her pointer finger and messaged it into both sides of her neck. After this task was done she left the accessory room and was ready for the day.

Sarah knocked once on the door as she had been instructed and it was immediately opened by the eager looking Goblin boy she had seen earlier.

"Are you ready, Milady?" He asked, never making eye contact with her.

"Yes."

"This way Ma'am," the goblin boy said timidly before he started walking down the large hallway at a somewhat brisk pace. Sarah followed him obediently, looking around at the decor and tapestries that lined the elegantly colored walls. And after several minutes of awkward silence, Sarah decided to be the brave one.

"I'm sorry, but I've seemed to have forgotten your name." Sarah hedged desperately as she tried to remember the name Mariya had used.

"Marshus Grimbold, Milady," he revealed quietly.

"Marshus," Sarah repeated with a large smile. "I promise I won't forget your name again."

"I thank you Ma'am," Marshus said solemnly as he continued to walk briskly.

Sarah saw the way the small goblin was uneasy around her and instantly knew that that wouldn't do. So she reached her hand out and placed in on his shoulder, making him stop. Once he had and was looking at her she lifted his chin up so that he had to meet her eyes.

"You can call me, Sarah you know."

Marshus' eyes grew twice as big as usual and he shook his head frantically. "Milady . . . I couldn't. His Majesty, wouldn't like it."

Sarah merely grinned. "Don't you worry about, Jareth. I'll just tell him that you're my personal companion, and that I enjoy your company. Then he won't have a say in what we call each other. Sound good?"

Marshus' looked at her in awe. "You would do that? For a mere servant?"

Sarah frowned. "Just because you clean and fetch things for a King doesn't mean that you are garbage, Marshus. You are a special goblin, and yes I would do that, for a friend."

The goblin child's mouth twitched up into a lovely smile showing off his dimples, making his baby fat appear more prominently. "You consider me a friend . . . Sarah?" Marshus spoke her name like he was asking a question, which made Sarah's heart melt.

"Yes, Marshus. I want us to become good friends. If you wish to be friends with me?"

The goblin boy threw his arms around her middle, forgetting all his training and warnings and hugged Sarah tight. And though his voice was slightly muffled, Sarah couldn't help but smile as he spoke.

"I had heard you were kind and loving, Lady Sarah, but I never guessed just how much. I never thought I would have such a beautiful friend!"

Sarah giggled and hugged him back. "I don't know about that. But I am happy that I have such a lovely goblin as my friend."

Marshus pulled away finally his grin still in place and a dark blush covering his greenish cheeks.

"You will make a wonderful Queen, Sarah."

Sarah smiled at him, "Thank you Marshus."

He smiled back at her showing off his rather pointy teeth that looked like they could have belonged to a dog, and then his eyes grew wide again and he gasped.

"What is it?" Sarah asked gently, concern filling her at the goblin's obvious distress.

"We are already late, and the King is waiting for you! We must hurry before he comes looking for you!"

Sarah frowned slightly. She didn't want to see Jareth, but she didn't want to disappoint Marshus or his mother, so she nodded and they quickly jogged down the halls, trying to make up for lost time.

The remainder of their jog, Sarah talked to Marshus about his life and his duties. She listened enthralled, to everything he had to say. And she absolutely loved how animated the goblin boy was when he spoke, using his hands and even his ears to get his point across, his eyes lighted with joy.

By the time they reached the dining room doors, the two were thick as thieves, and Sarah found herself excited for their next conversation.

"I must leave now, Sarah," Marshus said with a wistful smile. "But my mother will take you the rest of the way."

Sarah gave him a hug and Marshus blushed.

"Thank you, Marshus. I'll see you later."

Marshus said his goodbyes and left without further delay, leaving the human girl alone with her thoughts.

Sarah stood quietly waiting for Mariya and not too much later she arrived.

The goblin woman was panting slightly like she had been running, though her face crinkled up in a friendly smile. After a second of gasping Mariya caught her breath.

"Sorry I'm late, my dear! But I had to find Jareth before I came back for you!"

"Find Jareth? Where is he?" Sarah asked as a lump of excitement formed in her throat. Maybe she wouldn't have to see him today after all.

"He's in his study, waiting for you," Mariya explained, still somewhat out of breath. "He already ate his breakfast and he wishes to see you now."

Sarah nodded, "Okay. Lead the way."

The two women went back the way they had come, walking through several corridors before they reached a beautifully carved wooden door. It had flowered designs set upon a backdrop of snow covered trees and when Sarah took a closer look, she saw the trees' leaves swaying back and forth in a silent breeze. Back and forth they swayed, showing the girl a most amazing, hypnotic dance. Back and forth, back and forth.

Mariya gently nudged her, "Careful now. Don't watch them dance too long or you'll fall into a pretty nasty trance, my dear."

Sarah shook herself and suddenly became aware of her surroundings once more. Lifting an eyebrow as she shook her head to clear the fog.

"Why does Jareth's study door put people into trances?" Sarah asked somewhat disturbed.

"It's there as a last resort." Mariya explained with a shrug. "If anyone ever wanted the King dead and he was in his study, the trance would stop them in their tracks and Jareth would be safe."

"But why don't you disable it when there isn't trouble?"

"Most goblins never come here. And only a handful of the staff are even welcome to come this far into the castle's private chambers. Let alone, the King's Study. So there doesn't seem much of a need to disable the spell. Besides we wouldn't know how to it if we wanted to. Only Jareth knows the spell and counter-spell."

Sarah looked back at the door briefly and was about to ask more questions, but she stopped as if lightening had struck her. Sarah listened hard as music filled the hallway. It was soft at first and then grew in height and sound until it fully reached her ears and tugged at her heart strings. It was unmistakable sound of a violin.

Mariya smiled as she watched Sarah, her look of concern almost instantly turning into one of emotional bliss.

"Where on earth . . ." Sarah began, but stopped in order to hear it properly.

Mariya took Sarah's hand and opened the door to Jareth's study. And as the door swung open the music grew to its full potential and washed over them like a tidal wave.

Sarah's mouth fell wide open, as she beheld the creator of the music, standing in the center of the room.

The Goblin King stood with a pure black violin held firmly in his long hands. His fingers picked out the notes effortlessly and he drew the bow back and forth, slurring the notes together into a perfect melody that was so sorrowful, Sarah thought she might die.

Mariya who was watching the whole scene play out noticed that her master wore his usual gray tight pants and a white poets shirt that was open at the chest, exposing his muscular chest in a most mouthwatering way. And to top off his ensemble Jareth was barefoot. The goblin woman rolled her eyes heavenward. When she had spoken to him not ten minutes earlier he had been fully dressed with a cloak. Apparently he was trying to look seductive for his future bride. Mariya leaned against the door way and watched Sarah curiously.

Sarah took an large intake of breath as she recognized the song that Jareth was playing. It was Adagio for Strings, by Barber. It was the girl's favorite classical piece by far. But how had he known?

Jareth heard her intake of breath and looked up at her, granting her a smile. And for once Sarah couldn't question its sincerity. He seemed truly happy to see her.

"Sarah," he called softly as he continued to play, and her name mixed in with the beautiful notes, making Sarah shiver uncontrollably.

Jareth tipped his head to the side, motioning to his right. Sarah lifted an eyebrow but looked where he had bade, her eyes instantly filling with tears. Laying next to the Goblin King was another instrument; a flawlessly crafted blood red Cello.

Jareth nodded to it again, and Sarah gasped as she realized that he wanted her to accompany him. She slowly nodded back to him and walked over to the Cello, sitting down in the nearest chair and gently picking up the precious instrument.

The cello's body fit her like a glove, molding into her like a second skin. It felt like it had been made just for her and it was a perfect match. Sarah felt her tears run down her face as she held the instrument in her hands. It had been years since she had held or played a cello and the girl had missed it more than she had realized.

Sarah picked up her bow and listened to where Jareth was in the song. When she found her place she began to play the harmony to the beautiful song.

The two sounds combined and told a heartbreaking story that seemed to make time stop. Sarah closed her eyes and weaved to the music as she played, hanging over her Cello as she played the beloved notes from memory. And it was perfection.

Jareth smiled at her and closed his eyes too, swaying to the music as well; enjoying the fact that Sarah was actually doing something with him and actually enjoying it.

Mariya continued to watch from the doorway, observing the apparent connection between Jareth and his future Queen. The music was healing Sarah and with that healing it was helping Jareth as well.

As the song ended Jareth walked over and kissed Sarah's forehead gently, with his trademark smirk in place.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it Sarah?"

"No it wasn't," Sarah admitted, shyly smiling up at him, before a crazy grin spread across her tear stained face.

"Can we play another one?"


	11. Chapter 11: Lunch and Business

**Chapter Eleven: Lunch and Business**

* * *

Mariya smiled to herself, watching the scene that played out before her with an acute sense of relief. After seeing how upset Sarah had been when she had awoken that morning, the goblin woman had half expected her to throw things at Jareth, or even try a murder attempt. But nothing like that had taken place.

It had been three hours since Sarah had joined Jareth and began their musical escapade, and neither showed signs of stopping.

Mariya hated to interrupt such a sweet moment between the two, but she could tell that Sarah was hungry and that her fingers were beginning to cramp up as she plucked at her cello strings.

"Your Majesty," the old woman asked as she stood from the chair she had been inhabiting. "Will you be taking lunch this afternoon?" Mariya stretched her arms and legs experimentally, as she waited for an answer, and nearly sighed aloud in relief when she felt her lower back pop into the correct place. She was too old to be sitting on hard wooden chairs for such long periods of time, and she gently chided herself for her lack of memory.

Jareth, who had been starting up another song, held his violin with his neck and chin and looked to Sarah who sat in the chair next to him. "Would you care to take a lunch break, Precious?"

Sarah stroked her cello thoughtfully, fighting tooth and claw to hide the shudder that overtook her, when Jareth used the pet name. When he didn't smirk or make fun of her, Sarah decided that he hadn't noticed and answered his question.

"Lunch actually sounds good, right about now. I didn't have breakfast this morning, or dinner last night."

Jareth frowned at this news, and was about to say something when Sarah's stomach chimed in, growling loudly in protest. This instantly made the Goblin King's traditional smirk appear on his distinguished features, and the girl glare at him dangerously.

"I see your stomach matches your temper, dearest." Jareth joked, before he held out his hand to her. "We can continue our music venture some other time. Come."

As Jareth offered Sarah his hand, the girl automatically hesitated to take it, not sure what she should do.

"It's alright, Sarah. I promise that won't don't bite." He nodded in encouragement, and Sarah found herself taking hold of his hand.

Jareth tightened his hold on and helped the girl stand from her chair, before the handsome man led her out of his study in the direction of the dining room. Mariya watched them go with a small grin planted firmly on her lips, and a heart filled with hope. Perhaps Sarah could be happy here after all.

* * *

Sarah was absolutely smitten as she walked into the banquet hall, noting almost immediately the large crystal chandelier that hung from above, with seemingly no attachment to the ceiling whatsoever, and the large silver-flamed candles that lined the large table at the center of the room.

Jareth watched the girl with great interest as she stared up at the ceiling. Taking pleasure from her enthusiasm.

"How is the chandelier staying put up there?" Sarah asked in awe, turning to stare at the Goblin King with curious eyes.

Jareth smirked, "It's held up by magic, Sarah."

At this Sarah blushed, feeling quite stupid. Of course it was magic. Everything in the Underground was magical, or at least that was how it seemed to the girl.

Jareth seemed satisfied with her apparent thought on the subject and gracefully led her to her chair and pulled it out for her. Sarah sat down in the chair and blushed again at the gentlemanly gesture. Jareth sat in the chair across from her and the second he had been seated, a small tinkling sound filled the room.

The young woman watched in absolute amazement as an entourage of Goblins brought in the meal. They carried platters, goblets, chalices, pitchers, plates, bowls, and pots, all filled with different dishes, that they placed on the table ceremoniously. There was more food here than Sarah had ever seen at one time in her entire life; including all the family reunions she had attended.

Jareth smiled at her charmingly as he watched her take in the beautiful china and priceless crockery.

"You truly didn't think I'd let you eat anything but the best foods, did you Sarah?" The King teased with a light chuckle that made the girl's toes clench in her shoes.

"I didn't know what to expect," she answered truthfully, after she had initially recovered from her surprise at the divine banquet. "You always do the opposite of what I think you're going to do."

"I like to keep you guessing," Jareth said with a sexy smirk as he gestured for the goblins to leave them alone.

"Well you don't disappoint on your end," Sarah said with a small laugh. "I'm always at a loss when it comes to you and your magical schemes."

Once the words had left her mouth, Sarah instantly wanted to smack herself. What was she doing? The Goblin King was her enemy! And here she was chatting and flirting with him like they were old friends!

Sarah mentally screamed before she then forced herself to focus as Jareth studied her with his mismatched eyes, seeming to watch her inner turmoil and see all her thoughts with his well trained mind within a mere handful of seconds.

"Well, I don't have any schemes," he said softly with a contented gleam in his eyes. "Not anymore."

Sarah was silent, the statement hitting her squarely in the gut as she realized what he meant. Jareth had won the prize he had coveted and no longer had to fight for it. The Goblin King had won _her_. And now he was able to gloat to his hearts content.

For several minutes Sarah was overcome by her grief and anger, and wanted nothing more than to pick up the nearest serving spoon and whack the cocky bugger over the head a couple times to make him hurt as much as she was. But she ultimately refrained, taking deep breaths and instead focusing on how hungry she was. After all, she could always hit him after the meal. . .

Jareth who acted completely oblivious to Sarah's plight, surprisingly began to serve the food. He stood from his chair and courteously asked Sarah which of the foods she wanted, and after the girl had her plate full of the delicious looking food, the Goblin King generously placed servings on his own plate.

"Aren't you King?" Sarah asked, once he had poured them each a drink and sat down again.

Jareth's eyebrows rose at her question, but he answered her all the same. "Yes, I am King."

"Then why do you dip up your own food?" Sarah wanted to know. "You could've had the goblins do it for you, before they left."

Jareth leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on an unoccupied part of the table top. "Why would I do that? I'm more than capable of serving myself and they have far better things to do. Like clean up the Throne Room, for instance. The chickens have gone too far this time. . . I doubt my poor goblins will ever be able to pick up all the feathers and eggshells. . ."

Sarah was silent for a moment before she began to laugh. And for some reason that she couldn't explain, Jareth's answer made her feel better. And once she had finished laughing, much to the King's amusement, she began to eat her food, and actually shared a pleasant conversation with Jareth. It was an overall wonderful meal that followed.

There were many dishes that Sarah had never tasted before, but she humored Jareth by trying each in turn. But there was one pudding in particular that the Goblin King wanted her to taste.

"It is a true Goblin dish, Sarah." He warned. "No one else in the entire Underground makes it."

Sarah, sensing the dare behind his words, picked up her spoon and scooped up a small mouthful of the breaded looking pudding, and looked at it curiously.

"What is it called?"

"There is no English name for it," Jareth said thoughtfully. "But my people call it, _Gumoi." _

"Gumoi," Sarah repeated as she put the spoon in her mouth, and immediately wished she hadn't.

The girl gagged at the repellent taste, sputtering and gasping for relief of the nasty food. Her eyes watered uncontrollably and she found that she couldn't breathe past the goblin dish.

Jareth laughed deeply, his rich voice instantly filling the Dining Room and Kitchen beyond.

"Swallow it, Sarah," he urged between his giddy laughter. "The taste won't leave until you swallow it!"

After a moment more of flailing, Sarah swallowed it, though she did so with extreme difficulty. And when the accursed Gumoi was finally gone, the girl glared at Jareth whose breathing was labored from laughing so hard.

When his laughter had finally subsided, Jareth grinned at her sweetly. "I suppose you don't have a goblin stomach, my love." And he chuckled some more.

Sarah gritted her teeth and began to correct him with the pet name, but she stopped herself. Let him have his petty names and weak pranks, she wouldn't let him have the satisfaction of having her respond. So she merely took a big gulp of her water and continued to eat silently.

Jareth observed her with a smirk and a twinkle in his eyes, and he too began to eat once more.

The two were quiet as they continued their meal, but as it progressed, Sarah couldn't help but notice how elegantly the Goblin King held his fork and knife. She marveled at how deftly it rose to his mouth and then returned to the plate.

Sarah was in a state of awe as she openly stared, and wondered if he used magic to enhance his movements. And it was as she stared, that Jareth noticed and looked at her quizzically.

"Enjoying the view, Sarah?"

The young woman blushed and looked away quickly, putting her head down and staring at her plate with fake interest. She chided herself for nothing being more cautious.

Jareth placed his eating utensils down and reached out, bringing Sarah's face up gently, so he could look at her and see her eyes.

"You needn't fear me, Precious. There is no shame in observing things we find beautiful." And to prove his point, Jareth looked at her longingly and brushed her cheek with his thumb.

Sarah didn't flinch away from his touch or words, but she did feel slightly miffed. Sighing in defeat she asked, "Why are you so damn frustrating?"

Jareth's eyebrows rose in a frown. "Frustrating? I would have thought persistent would have been the word of choice."

Sarah closed her eyes when she felt her anger once more being to peak, and also to escape the man's intensity.

"Sarah, love, please look at me."

The young woman slowly looked at him and felt tears rising in them, as she gazed into his beautifully missed-matched eyes.

"Help me understand," he begged, sincerely. And as Sarah looked into his patient and loving eyes, she felt herself let go, if only for a moment, and she opened up her soul to him.

"I want to hate you for what you have done," she admitted firmly, and visibly winced when Jareth looked pained. But before he could say anything, Sarah continued. "But, despite everything that has happened . . . I _don't_. . .I actually have some feelings for you. . ."

Surprise was clearly written on Jareth's face, and he was for once at a loss for words.

"I am attracted to you," Sarah said, knowing that it was a little late to stop now. "And I am entranced by your charisma and devilish charm. And I can't help but admire your magic, and power. . . But I cannot brush aside the past. I had established feelings and impressions of you and what you stand for."

Jareth remained silent, but she could tell that she had his undivided attention.

"You blackmailed me and took me away from everything I ever loved." Sarah cracked here, and viciously fought back tears as her thoughts turned to Toby.

"I never meant to hurt you, my love. But I was left with no choice. You never would have come back to me, by your own choice. . . My people would cease to exist without a Queen, and I will marry no other." Jareth's voice was deep and alluring as he spoke, his British-like accent becoming heavy with his show of emotion.

The young woman was quiet for several moments before she spoke again, but when she did, she looked Jareth directly in the eye and held his gaze.

"I made you a promise, Jareth," Sarah said, reaching out and taking his hand in hers and stroking, though it was more for her own comfort, than for his. "I promised you that I would become your Queen. And I will keep that promise. . . But you cannot expect me to change my heart and mind within a day. I need time."

Jareth nodded once solemnly, and brought her hand up to his lips, kissing it tenderly. "If it is time that you need, Sarah. Then it is time you will receive."

Sarah felt her heart flutter at the gesture and smiled at him, despite her recent sentiments. "Thank you, Jareth."

The Goblin King returned the smile and then replacing her hand on the tabletop, he resumed eating.

The rest of the meal was spent with the two talking quietly, about all sorts of trivial topics and the strangest types of small talk imaginable. But it wasn't uncomfortable in the least, to Sarah's absolute surprise. She had thought that after baring her soul to him, that they wouldn't have been able to be in the same room for the embarrassment. But Sarah had thankfully never been so wrong.

Once they had both finished, Jareth stood from his place and offered Sarah his arm in a most gentlemanly gesture, just like before. And when she had taken it and followed his lead out of the Dining Room, Jareth began walking in the opposite direction of his private study, making the girl in his company frown.

"Where are we going? I thought we were going to play more music?" Sarah asked anxiously as they entered a part of the castle that she had never set foot in before.

"There will be plenty of time for music later, my sweet," Jareth said calmly as he continued to lead her further into the recesses of the darker lit hallways. "But there is something that requires our immediate attention."

"What are we doing?"

"We are beginning your training."

Sarah's frown grew bigger and she planted her feet, forcing the Goblin King to stop cold in his tracks. "What is it that I must train for?"

Jareth faced her, with a solemn expression and watched her reaction as he answered her question, almost as if he was waiting for her to explode or slap him.

"The Viviari Trials," he said simply. "They are trials that you must take if you are to stay, and you need special training if you are to succeed."

"Viviari Trials?" Sarah repeated curiously. "What kind of training will I have to do?"

Jareth began to walk again and Sarah followed him again of her own free will.

"Magical training, Precious. We need to find your element, and I need to teach you how to channel it." The Goblin King said as they finally reached a small door on the left side of the corridor.

Jareth opened the door and stepped aside for Sarah to enter. And when the girl had, she looked around and a startled squeak escaped her lips.

The room was quite large in size and made up of mirrors that lined the walls and ceiling. And the ground was made of the softest grasses and flowers. Not to mention that in one corner, there was a small pond where water burbled and frothed becomingly in a most luxurious way.

And before Sarah could truly register what she was doing, she had walked over to the water and dipped her hand within the deep blue pool. The young woman sighed contentedly as the surface water trickled over her hands and wrists. It was a pleasant surprise after a morning of playing a stringed instrument. And when Sarah had realized how nice it was that the King had brought her here, she turned to thank him, but stopped when she noticed the smirk on his face.

"Sarah," he called from his place at the center of the room, making her shiver in fear. Something was wrong. His smirk was too mischievous and teasing. He was up to something.

And Sarah's instincts were proven correct when Jareth formed a small crystal ball in his hand and immediately turned it into a ball of flame. The Goblin King stared at the fire in his palm for several seconds before he then gazed back at the girl standing next to the water's edge.

"Think fast, Precious."

And without a moment more of hesitation, Jareth threw the flame straight at her head.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**I rewrote this chapter and added a lot more flirting and interaction between Sarah and Jareth, and I am very pleased with the result. *blushes at my complete lack of decency* XD **_

_**I know this is a horrible cliffhanger, but it seemed the perfect place to stop. ^^ Please leave reviews, they always make me write a story faster and give me a major confidence boost. ;p **_

**_Love you all! _**

**_~Lyn Harkeran_**


	12. Chapter 12: Drowning

**Chapter Twelve: Drowning**

* * *

_"Sarah," Jareth called from his place at the center of the room, making the young woman shiver in fear. Something was wrong. His smirk was too mischievous and teasing. Jareth was up to no good, or at least that's what the twinkle in his eyes told her. _

_And Sarah's instincts were proven correct when Jareth formed a small crystal ball in his hand and immediately transformed it into a ball of flame. The Goblin King stared at the fire that curled in his palm for several seconds before he then gazed back at Sarah where she stood several feet away by the water's edge. _

_"Think fast, Precious." _

_And without a moment more of hesitation, Jareth threw the flame straight at her head._

* * *

Sarah screeched in horror as the fireball flew forward across the distance between herself and Jareth, and her fear overwhelmed all reason or thoughts she might have had as the the orb drew closer. Then, recovering her bodily functions and common sense, Sarah sprinted away from the fireball and swerved to the left, hoping that it would hit the far wall where she had been seconds before. But the flame seemed to have a mind of its own, and it continued to follow her wherever she went without a moment of hesitation. It was if it was a remote controlled car that was following a child to school.

"JARETH," Sarah bellowed as she ran past him. "HELP MEEEE!"

The young woman prayed to every deity she could think of as she ran laps around the room, begging for the hateful magical fire to be extinguished. But no one answered her plea for help, and it seemed that Jareth was was enjoying her torture far too much to cease and desist, so she continued to sprint in a flurried panic while he observed.

The Goblin King looked on expectantly with a deep, thoughtful expression. He was obviously waiting for something to happen.

"Think Sarah," he finally coached. "Channel your willpower and use it to stop the flames."

"WHAT!?" She cried out breathlessly as she passed him for what felt like the hundredth time. But Jareth stayed quiet; apparently he felt that this advice was sound and that she could figure it out on her own. _"Damn Goblin King," _Sarah cursed silently. _"The one time I actually 'want' his help he stands back and watches me suffer with fiendish glee!" _

Sarah was sick and tired of stupid riddles and things that didn't make sense! She was fed up with cryptic messages and beating around the bush! If Jareth wanted her to do something why couldn't he just ask her, like a regular human being? Apparently being a magical psycho was something he wasn't willing to give up. No. No, Jareth thought that throwing lethal objects at her head was the _best _way of communication.

Well one thing was for certain, the second that Sarah figured out how to stop this thing, the high and mighty Goblin King was going to pay dearly. She would make sure that the bruises she gave him would match the blue streaks that ran the length of his hair. _"Well at least I'm considerate when I plot out violence," _she thought with humor. But that humor was very short lived, because of her overwhelming fatigue.

As frightening as the prospect of slowing down was, Sarah was undoubtedly getting tired and altogether losing her speed. And still the fire showed no signs of stopping it's chase. So the young woman did the only thing she could think of. Using her last burst of energy, Sarah dashed to the little pond that resided in the far corner of the Meadow Room and dived, headfirst, into the frothing water.

The water was surprisingly pleasant in temperature and as clear as the crystals that Jareth had offered her. So it was quite easy for Sarah to open her eyes and look up toward the surface of the pool. Above her, still shining as bright as the sun, the magical flame circled around the length of the pool, waiting for her to reemerge from the cool confines of the water. It was almost as if the element had a mind of its own. It was uncanny and honestly more than a little disturbing.

Sarah continued to hold her breath, but knew without a doubt that she would not last much longer. At this realization, the girl cursed Jareth for toying with her in such a way and urged her lungs to hold on for longer than usual.

_"I shouldn't have said all those things at lunch, about starting over," _Sarah huffed as she felt her chest begin to burn from the strain._ "How can I learn to trust him when he's constantly doing over the top and untrustworthy things?" _

Sarah was beginning to feel light-headed and she knew she would have to surface if she didn't want to drown. So stealing her courage, the young woman swam upward, breaking the top of the water with a loud gasp as wonderful oxygen filled her aching lungs and took several deep gulps of air. But as she did so, the fireball appeared directly in front of her and flew forward. Before Sarah could scream or duck back beneath the water, the vicious flames hit her square in the chest knocking the wind out of her lungs in a agonizing gush. And Sarah fell back into the water with the force of the hit, blacking out at the intensity of the impact.

Silently her still form sank into the glassy, crystal waters and knew no more.

* * *

_"Awaken for me, Sarah. . . Don't leave me now." _

The world was a blanket of black and gray and was made up of nothing but pain. . . Horrible pangs and aches in the most important areas, as well as some of the more . . . intimate ones. It was that voice. . . That strangely familiar voice. Not to mention the hands that were pound on her chest over and over again. . . It hurt beyond belief.

"Sarah, breathe," the voice commanded anxiously and once again Sarah knew it was a voice she knew well. It seemed to come from somewhere above her, but she couldn't be sure of anything when her body and mind felt like watered-down jello.

"Precious, can you hear me?"

Precious? Sarah frowned as the word struck a memory. She didn't like it when 'he' called her by those ridiculous pet names, and decided to remind him of just that. The young woman shook her head, which was more of a miniature flop than a shake and moaned as a jet of water spewed from her mouth. She coughed and gagged as she choked on the air that harshly invaded her lungs and felt the pressure on her chest being lifted immediately.

"Sarah," the voice cried in relief, and the girl felt a strong hand brush her cheeks. "Dearest, open your eyes."

"No," Sarah murmured hoarsely, her throat burned from her near death experience. As she said this, the girl could hear him chuckle.

"Very well, you don't have to."

Sarah sighed at this and instantly cried out in pain as her inflamed throat was pushed to its max. Tears rolled down the girl's cheeks as her body seemed to catch fire and burn to the point where she choked. The pain was nearly intolerable, and Sarah found that she couldn't breathe for several seconds. She must have swallowed a whole lot of water if her throat was in this bad a shape.

Sarah was wondering _exactly_ how much when a hand encircled her neck. She gasped in fear but quickly realized that the touch wasn't meant to cause harm.

"Oh, Sarah . . ."

The girl stiffened at the tone and was surprised by the remorse she heard there. So, daring herself with curiosity, she slowly opened her light green eyes. The light was blinding, but after several seconds of blinking, Sarah got used to it, and the sight that met her made her draw in a shaky breath.

Jareth knelt over her, where she lay on the ground, with his hands cupping her head and gently stroking her neck and throat with a worried, mismatched gaze. And since he was hovering above her, the bright light seemed to frame the Goblin King in a ethereal halo. It was the most beautiful thing that the young woman had ever seen.

Sarah stared into Jareth's eyes steadily; those eyes that had haunted more of her dreams than she could count. One of the lightest blue, and the other of the deepest greenish brown.

Those eyes broke her heart as she remembered where she was and why. The events of the past two days came back to her like a fresh slap to the face and more tears fell free from her tired eyes. She mourned as the memories returned to her, and as her body continued to hurt and her dreams were once more abandoned. She felt so lost. . . So . . . So alone.

As soon as Sarah tears had turned into full-fledged sobs, Jareth had leaned down to her and with tender lips he had gently caressed her forehead before he moved his mouth to her neck. "I'll make the pain go away, dearest," he whispered comfortingly. "You have my word. I will do whatever it takes to make it right."

Sarah cried harder at this, and Jareth held onto her tighter than before, beginning to slowly lick her neck where the pain was at it's worst. At first the girl tried to fight his advances, scared of where it might lead. But after several minutes of it, Sarah felt her burning, sore throat become nothing more than a dull ache and her breathing became less labored. _"His kisses," _Sarah concluded in surprise. _"He's healing me with his mouth . . ." _It reminded her of her sheepdog Merlin. . . The movement was almost like a mother dog grooming her pup. It was innocent and yet at the same time not. . .

As Jareth continued to coat and groom her neck- which was a strange but not altogether unpleasant experience- Sarah closed her eyes again and relaxed into the caresses. She was too tired to fight him, and they both knew it.

Jareth held her firmly as he focused all his attention on a the last section of her neck, and to Sarah's utter shame and chagrin, she arched into him and moaned loudly when he gave her a particularly strong lick. Sarah's eyes flew open to regard the Goblin King, and saw that he was gazing down at her. _"Here comes the incessant teasing and flirtatious smirk," _Sarah thought with embarrassment. But to her surprise, it never came. He merely stared at her in a daze, his eyes following the blush that crept up on her pale cheeks, before he went back to his task.

When he had finished, her throat was feeling much better than before and when Jareth asked her about it, she told him as much. The Goblin King looked relieved and he brought her close into a hug. Sarah buried her face in his chest despite all her misgivings and let herself be comforted by his strong presence, as her sorrow consumed her.

Sarah cried, her heart breaking as she thought about what might have been. The young woman hated herself, wishing more than anything that she was stronger. But she wasn't. She was merely a girl who had gotten her wish and now regretted the consequences. She was the girl who blamed herself, because she knew that this mess was entirely her fault. No one but _her_ had made a wish a year ago. No one else had called upon the Goblin King to take their baby brother away. But above all this, Sarah hated herself, for the little part of her that wanted to stay in the Underground. The small part of her heart that wanted to be Jareth's Queen. Everything the girl knew and believed was crashing down around her head, and there was absolutely nothing she could do to stop it. Toby, Tetra, her father, her home her school - hell her entire future - was gone. And it was all because Jareth had chosen her to be his. But why?

"Why me, Jareth?" Sarah sobbed quietly against Fae's white poet shirt, before looking up at him. "Why did you choose me?"

"Because I love you," Jareth said calmly, nuzzling the top of her head and planting a chaste kiss there. "The first moment I set eyes on you, I knew that you were the one. There was never a chance of me wanting anyone else."

"After everything that happened in the Labyrinth," Sarah asked in confusion. "After you knew that I was happy with my life? That I finally belonged somewhere! You took me away, because you _love_ me?"

"It was never my intention to harm you," Jareth said quietly, obviously having several different times in mind. "And I wish more than anything that I could stop your suffering, Sarah."

"I was happy!" Sarah screamed angrily, hitting his chest with all the strength she possessed- which wasn't a lot due to her near drowning experience. "I was _finally _happy! And you took it all away!"

"I would give it all back to you, Sarah, but it is not up to me," Jareth answered. "In the end, your happiness is beyond my power. It is not within my ability to change hearts. Only _you _can make the decision to be happy and find your place in life."

"I want to go home. . .I can't find my way in the Underground," Sarah admitted dismally. "I'm lost. . . I'm confused. . . But if I am forced to stay, I can promise you one thing, Goblin King. You will come to rue the day that you made your choice. Because one day you'll realize the mistake you've made with me. . . I just hope it's not too late."

Jareth frowned at her words but was still kept his calm air and gentle touches which irked Sarah to no end.

"I will never _regret_ what I feel for you, Sarah," The Goblin King answered sincerely. "I only pray that one day _you_ will love me, as I love you. Stop fighting and let me be the Hero of the tale instead of the Villain you've come to paint me as. Give me the chance to prove myself worthy of your affection. Let me show you the man who loves you?"

Sarah heard the plea in his words and despite her anger, couldn't bring herself to outright tell him no. So she stayed silent and buried herself in his warmth once again, not wanting to think or feel anything else that would cause her such heartache.

Jareth held her close and didn't push for an answer. He knew that she would come to the discussion on her own terms, as she always had and always would. Sarah Williams had never been one to accept her fate. She was bound to make her own destiny and he would never be able to convince her to do something she didn't want to.

"I will wait forever, Sarah," the Goblin King whispered tenderly, as the girl sagged against him, exhaustion making her slump forward in need of sleep.

"I will _always_ wait for you."

* * *

Jareth had cradled Sarah in his arms for almost two hours now, singing song after song, casting spells with each breath he took and holding her as she cried. And to reward his efforts, the young woman now lay limp in his arms, fast asleep and oblivious to the world.

The Goblin King looked down at the beautiful face of the woman he loved and felt repressed tears begin to leave his mismatched eyes. He had almost lost his Sarah. She had almost left him. . . again.

The fireball wouldn't have truly hurt Sarah, for Jareth had been controlling it the entire time. He had thought that if his precious love was forced to face something she deemed threatening, her inner magic would have kicked in and protected her. But once again, his Sarah had defied his logic and as a result had almost drowned.

When he had pulled Sarah out of the pool, she hadn't been breathing, and there was no pulse. The green dress she had been wearing, the beautiful frock that had so caught his eye had been ruined. Jareth had quickly ripped the velvet front off so he could do CPR, and had reeled at the sight that met him.

With the top dress out of the way, Sarah's chest was laid bare to him, seeing as he had ripped the dress the length of her neck to her breasts. Jareth had never seen a more luscious sight, and wanted nothing more than to nuzzle his way into the valley that waited there, but he fought his desires and got to work.

Jareth closed his eyes as his tears of fear and worry drained out of him, and knew that without the use of his magic, Sarah would most certainly be dead. There had been several moments when the Fae thought that he had lost her, but when she had finally spewed water half way across the room, his prayers were answered.

Now the Goblin King stood and carefully picked the girl up in his arms, doing his best not to wake her. After he had her securely, the Fae transported them to his chambers and laid her down upon his silk draped bed. Tucking the covers around her still form he felt his weariness return tenfold, but he fought it. He couldn't break, not now . . . not ever. He was the Goblin King after all.

Jareth's actions were always calculated, always planned, and yet where Sarah was concerned his steps were always matched. She was he equal, his mate and his chance to save the Goblin Kingdom. And thus, the pressure on him was raised. Nothing was simple, or easy. Everything was stake.

Kissing Sarah gently, Jareth left her in his sleeping quarters and stalked towards his study on the other side of the Royal Suite. He had many preparations to make if his beloved was to be ready in time for the Viviari Trials. He had to find a way to awaken her magic, and time was running short.

Jareth had to prepare his Sarah for what was to come, or she would die.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_I rewrote this chapter and totally scrapped the original version, so I hope that I won't turn too many of you off. I just reread the chapter and knew that there had to be more said and that with the setup I needed I had to have a more intimate moment between Jareth and Sarah. I wanted to show that Sarah is depressed and that Jareth is worried and has a lot of responsibility to carry around.

I hope that you like the new and improved chapter guys! ^^

Thank you for all the reviews, and favorites. I appreciate all the support, and I am grateful to you all. Without you amazing readers this story wouldn't exist. *hugs and kisses to all*

_**~Lyn Harkeran**_


	13. Chapter 13: Awakened Connection

**Chapter Thirteen: Awakened Connection**

* * *

Sarah moaned as she slept, and being uncomfortable, the girl turned over to lay on her right side. Her hands turned into small clenched fists as she clung to the blankets that covered her. A cold sweat had settled on her forehead and she shivered involuntarily. Sarah had been having vicious nightmares almost ceaselessly since Jareth had sung her to sleep in the Meadow Room. Something was wrong. . . Something her sleeping mind couldn't seem to comprehend. . . And slowly a unknown feel began to spread throughout her body. A foreign fear slowly beginning to well up inside her chest, trying to form into a scream but not quite managing it. Never before had a something in a dream state been so vibrant. Not even the dreams she had seen in Jareth's crystals could compare.

The nightmare was horrible. It felt too solid and alive to be only a dream. It_ had_ to be real. How else could she feel this scared and helpless?

The dream's structure was familiar. Something was chasing her through a dark cave, and there was no light or sense of direction to be had. But despite this, Sarah somehow knew where she was supposed to go. _"Almost there," _a voice inside her chanted anxiously._ "Almost safe."_

Sarah's legs cried out in protest as she ran faster than before, making her trip slightly before she caught herself and kept going. But because of her momentary decline of speed, the thing caught up with her. She could feel the creature's hot and repugnant breath on the back of her neck, an unforgiving sign that she wasn't going to be able to escape. Sarah sensing the end, pushed herself far past her regular limit of speed, but it still wasn't enough. The beast lunged at her back, and Sarah screamed as it tackled her to the ground. She was so close to being free from the darkness, she couldn't let it win now! She couldn't give up now! She couldn't let this thing kill her!

Sarah struggled against the large, hairy, seven fingered hands that now held her throat in a vice-like grip, but it was no use. The monster was too strong to overcome by force alone, and she had no weapon at her disposal. Beginning to panic as her air dwindled away and she began to slip into unconsciousness, the young woman grabbed at the hands, trying to pry them loose from her throat. But the creature didn't even flinch at her attacks; her hands simply bounced off the rock hard skin and caused instant bruises on her already sore knuckles.

"_I'm going to die here,"_ the young woman thought frantically, when it didn't let go. _"After all I've been through, I'm going to die in a nasty cave with a hairy goblin beast sitting on top of my chest!" _

Sarah gasped one last time, taking the very last of her air supply into her lungs and the monster watched her. The thing studied her with large reddish-gold eyes and huffed in triumph as it watched its victim strangle to death. Never had it's selected prey been so easy to catch. Never before had the beast's adversary surrendered without a fight. But this one mortal, was powerless and weak. So the beast continued to strangle the human and observed with sadistic pleasure. So much for a challenge.

Sarah looked into the thing's eyes, shaking in fear as her air began to completely slip away and cried as she saw her own death showed in the beast's eyes. Once she had stopped breathing, it would defile her body and then eat her, piece by piece, so that there was nothing left. There was no remorse, no pity, nothing but ruthless conviction shining in those evil eyes. This was the end.

Sarah closed her eyes then, not wanting to see any more, and became resolved in her demise. So she waited for it. But at the moment when she thought her oxygen would run out, a soft voice penetrated her mind and called to her.

_**"Sarah,"**_ the voice said firmly. _**"Come to me."**_

Sarah's eyes opened as the voice addressed her and immediately let go of the monster's hands to pleadingly reach out with her own; trying to find the person speaking to her within the darkness.

_**"Fight it,"**_ the voice commanded her in a calming tone. _**"Use the power within you. Summon your strongest memories and manipulate them to your advantage."**_

"_I can't," _Sarah screamed back in her mind. "_The beast blocks all of my happiness! All of my good memories are gone!"_

"_**It cannot block love," **_the voice replied patiently before going silent, leaving Sarah alone with the beast once more.

The young woman frantically tried to think of a memory and found herself remembering Toby's last birthday party. Toby's birthday had occurred exactly two months after her adventures in the Labyrinth. The girl remembered this because she had kept a calendar so that she could recall the exact dates.

Sarah focused on all the details of that night: the way Toby had giggled when she picked him up, the smile that hadn't left his toddler countenance, and the way she had kissed his soft, baby fat cheeks after he had gotten cake smeared all over his face. She remembered the cute little light blue onesie he had worn and the handsome little shoes to match.

Sarah fought to hold the image of her baby brother, and let it consume her mind's eye. It was hard to do being lightheaded and choked to the point of death, but somehow she managed. And as the imagine fully settled, the young woman felt as if she was vibrating as she focused even harder on the mental picture. And her efforts paid off. For when she looked up into the monster's large golden red orbs, with her bright green ones, she no longer saw the scene of her death. All she could see reflected on the shiny surface was Toby as he giggled happily and hugged Lancelot the old stuffed bear.

Sarah smiled gratefully and whispered his name as a silent tear fell from her pale cheek and slid down the length of her face, landing where the beast's hands squeezed her throat. The second that the tear touched the creature's skin it recoiled with a loud growl of pain. Where the tear drop had fallen, a small burn mark appeared in-between it's knuckles in the shape of the droplet, the skin beneath the hairy exterior becoming a pale white color instead of it's darker hue.

Sarah pushed up in a sitting position as the beast moved back from her, and smiled brightly. The young woman no longer caring where she was, or what the beast had planned. Not when she had her baby brother.

The hairy beast started moving towards the girl, rage making it rush at her, immediately going in for the kill. But the thing stopped as soon as it got close to her, and suddenly began to howl in anguish as a blinding white light shown throughout the cave.

Sarah stood up from the ground and as she did so, light flashed from fingertips and eyes. Within seconds the light had completely filled the cave and the monster backed away from her, whining pitifully before it turned around and ran. The noises it made as it left were those of absolute loathing, but it didn't stay to be blinded further. Instead it retreated to place from whence it came and disappeared from the cave completely, leaving Sarah alone in the now bright cavern.

The young woman waited until the thing had gone before she collapsed back to the cold, hard ground, exhausted.

"Thank you," she whispered aloud to the voice that had helped save her. "Thank you."

Then for the second time that day, Sarah Williams sank into unconsciousness. The weariness and strain on her body too much to be endured. But if she had stayed conscious only a few moments longer she would have seen a woman with shoulder length white hair and matching white dress appear at her side, in a flash of white light.

The woman in white ran one of her hands across Sarah's face and smiled down at her wistfully.

_**"It seems that Jareth has chosen his bride wisely,"**_ She said quietly, and hesitated before adding, _**"Again."**_

* * *

The Goblin King read the text in front of him impatiently, his mind refusing to focus on the line he had tried to grasp seven different times already. The old Fae-Goblinish was a hectic language at best, but trying to read and understand spells written in it, was nearly impossible. Jareth had been taught to speak, read, and write in the old dialect as well as the regular Goblinish, but he still found that the ancient texts were sometimes hard to understand, as if the meanings had changed over time. This frustrated him beyond all measure, and he had been known in past fits of rage, to throw such texts into his fireplace. Though luckily Mariya was always there in time to cast a spell to protect them so they would not burn. As always, the old nursemaid was always there in a crisis.

At the exact moment that Jareth thought of this, there was a small knock on his study door.

"My King," a motherly voice called gently, and Mariya peeked her head around the huge carved door, with a serious expression plastered to her old, wrinkled face. "You sent for me?"

Speak of the goblin and she would appear.

Jareth looked up at her, past his reading glasses and nodded. "Yes Mariya, please take a seat."

Mariya did as she was told and sat in one of the high-back chairs facing his large, oak desk. He marked his place in the old volume, took off his glasses and met her gaze. The Goblin King wasted no time in beating around the bush as he addressed the current problem. "We need to get Sarah's inner magic to respond, Mariya. If we fail to do so, she will not survive the Viviari Trial."

Mariya nodded in agreement. "What do you propose Sire?"

Jareth smiled at her widely, "Actually, I was hoping that you might have some ideas?"

Mariya thought for several moments before she threw out her first idea to come to her. "Stress. Stress has always been a good way to wake up magical gifts and powers. Make Sarah think that her life is in danger, that might make her inner magic wake up and take control."

"I already tried that," Jareth said warily while rubbing his temples with a grimace. "She almost drowned."

Mariya not missing a beat, threw out another idea. "What about manipulation through her body channels?"

"Explain," Jareth prompted with interest.

"Use her as a conductor for your own magic, Majesty," the old goblin replied. "Let her feel the elements within her, and maybe by getting a taste of the power, it will help her display her own."

Jareth nodded, before lifting an eyebrow. "Any other ideas?"

"What about-" Mariya began, but before she could say more a low cough escaped from her. It was a strange, hacking sound and Jareth looked at her with concern.

"Mariya?"

The goblin woman's eyes only grew wide in response and she gripped the sides of her chair before she started to convulse violently.

Jareth was out of his seat in a flash and was holding his old nurse on the floor, shaking her gently. "Alta," he said looking into her glazed eyes desperately, "Are you alright? What is it? What do you see?"

Mariya's hands scrambled to her throat and held onto something that wasn't there, as if some invisible man with hands of steel was choking her.

"The . . . Connection. . ." She gasped fighting against the force at her neck. "The trials. . . . Sarah's. . . . First test. . ." She was able to choke out before she couldn't talk any more. Jareth nodded to her in understanding and instantly began chanting spells under his breath. These spells would give her a continual air supply, but he wasn't sure it was going to be enough. The Goblin King chanted Sarah's name along with Mariya's, praying that she would have the extra oxygen as well.

"Is it the Katlak Beast," Jareth questioned in between incantations. Mariya nodded once and promptly continued to cough.

Then just as quickly as the coughing fit had begun, it was over, without a trace. The old goblin woman breathed the air eagerly for several long moments and smiled in awe as she looked up at Jareth, saying before losing consciousness. "A part of her has awakened."

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**I'm sorry but the thought of Jareth wearing glasses was just too good to pass up. He does turn into an owl after all and has those lovely hawkish eyes. *shudders and drools* Anyway, sorry for all the liberties I take! *blushes*

Sarah's magic hasn't awakened yet, or at least not fully, but she has passed one of the Viviari Trials. The Katlak Beast though defeated for now will show up again at a later time. As well as some other nasty surprises. *evil grin* Also, do you guys remember in Chapter 8 when Mariya and Sarah weren't mentally connected? That's the connection dear Mariya was talking about. Just so there is no confusion. ^^;

I hoped you enjoyed the chapter my dears! Thanks for the amazing comments, reviews, faves, follows, and watches! I love you all!

**_~Lyn Harkeran_**


	14. Chapter 14: Reunions

**Chapter Fourteen: Reunions**

* * *

Jareth had been awake for two days without rest, and it was beginning to catch up with him. The Goblin King's usually bright eyes were surrounded by black circles, and though he still remained alert and as beautiful as ever, one could tell that he was drained of energy and in desperate need of a nap.

The solemn figure currently paced back and forth before the front of his massive canopy bed where Mariya and Sarah laid side by side, fast asleep. Jareth's mind raced from the information he had been researching moments before, and fought back against his weariness in annoyance. Now wasn't the time to rest. He had to find a way to bring his beloved and old nurse back, or his life would be forfeit. Without Sarah and Mariya, there would be no point in continuing his doldrum life. They were the only two people that he loved and he wouldn't give them up without a fight. That much was certain.

Jareth replayed all the events that had transpired earlier, pulling out each detail separately in his mind's eye to examine the little things he might have ignored. Mariya had said that a part of Sarah had been awakened, but to what part? And to what extent? And had the Katlak Beast caused it, or was it something else?

Surely the Viviari Trials hadn't started yet. By all rights such a thing should be impossible, seeing as Jareth hadn't _officially_ claimed Sarah as his Queen. Only when they had married and been mated would his beloved have to face those horrors. And yet, the mythical beast from the Ruler's test _had _shown itself to both Mariya and Sarah.

Jareth had muttered magic under his breath constantly the first day that they had slept, but very soon he realized that the two sleepers weren't in any imminent danger. Both were breathing evenly and looked peaceful enough. They were the perfect scene of content sleepers, beautiful and serene. But what resided underneath the surface; what was _actually_ happening to them, remained a mystery.

After Mariya had fallen into slumber, Jareth had teleported himself and the old goblin woman to his Royal Chambers, where he had found Sarah in the same condition. He had placed them side by side on the giant bed so he could watch them, and so they would be as physically comfortable as possible. Now two days later, they still slept and showed no signs of waking. And it was driving the Goblin King mad with worry.

A small knock echoed throughout the room, effectively bringing the King out of his taxing contemplation. It was truly a welcome interruption and Jareth was secretly thankful.

"Enter," the King said simply, glancing at the door, though his full attention never left Sarah.

Slowly it creaked open to reveal Mariya's child, Marshus, who gave a deep bow the moment he entered the room. Upon a glance, the King could see that the small goblin had recently been crying, and was overcome by a foreign sense of empathy. He wasn't the only one who had been troubled, since Mariya and Sarah had fallen into the deep slumber. And despite the relief at not being alone in his grief, Jareth felt pity for the child.

Jareth did his next action without thinking and silently moved to Marshus' side. And as he did so, the King slowly placed his arm around the goblin youth's shoulders, and forced a smile to form on his lips.

"Your mother will soon be returned to you, Young Master Grimbold. Of that I, I have no doubt."

Marshus looked up at him with large, bloodshot eyes, and after a moment he nodded. "Thank you, Sire. I will not lose faith. . ."

"Mariya is strong-willed and persistent; besides being the most talented Goblin Mage our realm has seen in an age," Jareth said sincerely, looking down at the child with a gentle, reassuring smile. "You have no reason to fear for her safety, young one. Your mother is more capable than anyone I have ever known."

The Goblin child was quiet as he once more nodded in agreement, and gave his king a smile in return. "She will come back. . . For both of us, sire."

Jareth's eyebrow rose, and the child immediately wrapped his arms around the Royal Fae's waist again. "Mother always thought of you as her son, Majesty. She loves you. . . Just as she loves her other _chuvlas_. She will return for your sake and mine."

The Goblin King felt his heart tighten at the sentiment before he quickly snapped back into his confident, regal charade. He couldn't be emotional. . . at least not until he was alone.

"Indeed, Master Grimbold. . . You may come and go as you please, and be with your Alta. As long as you are moderately quiet, I have no objection to you staying by her side."

Marshus immediately bowed his head in respect and returned to his formal addressing of his King.

"You are too kind, your Majesty. But I do not think my Alta would want me to sit idly by when there is work to be done."

Jareth nodded to him. "As you wish."

Marshus smiled then and it reached his eyes, before he bowed once more.

"Sire, I have come to tell you that the guests you asked for are here," he said professionally. "They are waiting outside in the corridor."

"Thank you Marshus. Please send them in."

The Goblin youth offered a phrase of agreement before he returned to the hallway and began speaking rapidly to the four figures that waited there. And once he was finished with his explanation, Marshus stepped aside and let the King's _guests_ enter.

The small group of guests were nothing short of strange, by any standards. Though Jareth would never have acknowledged as much.

There was a small dwarfish man with a small cap and clanking bag of jewels, who kept grumbling under his breath. Then a large, sad looking beast with horns like a yak. And bringing up the rear, was a small fox-like creature with long whiskers, who rode atop an old sheep dog with lovely white and gray fur. They would have been a funny sight to see, if they hadn't looked so anxious and distraught upon entering the Royal Apartments. For seeing the emotions shown throughout the room, one would have thought it was a funeral procession, rather than the reunion it truly was.

"Your guests, Majesty," Marshus announced calmly before he turned on his heel and left the room, securely closing the door behind him.

There was a long pause for several awkward minutes before Hoggle broke the silence.

"Where is she, Jareth?"

Jareth lifted an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't seem angry, as he gestured toward the bed where the young girl and his old nurse slept.

"Sarah!" Hoggle gasped in absolute horror, as he quickly waddled over to the bed, and grabbed his friend's hand.

Jareth glared viciously at the dwarf; his voice turning into a violently soft timbre as he said, "I wouldn't do that Hoghead, unless you wish to lose that hand of yours."

"I ain't scared o' you Jareth. Not anymore." Hoggle glared right back at the Goblin King, though his large eyes were foggy from countless unshed tears.. "You wanted us here when Sarah wakes up. An' that's what we're going ta do!"

Jareth studied the dwarf for several unnerving moments, before he surprised everyone in the room, and chuckled goodnaturedly.

"Sarah's stubbornness has rubbed off on you I see."

Hoggle inwardly gulped, as the King continued on with a mirthful shake of his head. Jareth was too unpredictable for comfort, and the sooner Sarah awoke, the better.

"What wrong with Sar-wa?" Ludo moaned sorrowfully, his already huge eyes widening a fraction more.

"She's been enchanted," Jareth answered. "And she won't awake until the Rulers see fit."3

Sir Didymus remained quiet for the first time in his life, and stayed by his place by the door, looking miserable and unsure of himself. A strange and uncharacteristic thing for the overly talkative fox.

Jareth moved the distance of the room and deftly sat in a chair across from Sarah and Hoggle. And once he had become as comfortable as possible, he picked up the old tome he had been reading before. Before Marshus had knocked upon the chamber door, Jareth had been researching magical sleep, and he had every intention of continuing his studies. But before he lost himself to the magical writings, ultimately picking up from where he had left off earlier that morning, the Goblin King shifted his gaze to the three friends who were currently mourning for his beloved.

After looking at each in turn he said simply, "Sarah will be thankful for your presence."

"If she wakes up, that is," Hoggle added wretchedly.

"I'm surprised at you Hoggle." Jareth truly smiled for the first time in two days, faking confidence that had long since abandoned him. "Giving up so easily. Especially after that wonderful display of faith you showed to Sarah when you betrayed _me_."

Hoggle visibly shook in fright, but didn't say anything. Instead he merely continued to stare at the sleeping girl anxiously. As if looking at her would, make everything turn out alright.

Jareth laughed at the simplicity of the thought as he once more began to read. "I'm glad you're not scared anymore, Hoggle."

* * *

It was warm. Too warm.

Mariya moaned as she slowly opened her mud colored eyes. Dimmed light filled her sore eyes and her head pounded painfully against her skull, which made the old goblin woman wince and quickly close them again.

Mariya knew that she couldn't rush herself, not when magic was so obviously being used on her. She should take it easy, go slow and see how she felt in a quarter hour, but with the overwhelming magical warmth trying to ease around her, she decided against it.

After another minute of centering herself, Mariya opened her eyes once more and took in her surroundings.

To the goblin's great surprise, the sight that met her wasn't unfamiliar or strange. Instead of all the dangerous places she had imagined, Mariya was securely tucked into her own bed, in her little cottage just outside the Castle walls. But how on earth had she gotten there? And why was someone else's powers swarming her like a mutt looking for scraps?

The last thing she remembered before blacking out was Jareth's face looking down at her anxiously, inquiring about Lady Sarah. But that couldn't be the last thing that had happened. Somehow, someway she had been brought home. . . And yet . . . she wondered if it _was _her home?

Mariya decided not to resign to any singular theory until she had found Sarah and talked to her King. And if this was indeed some type of illusion or the result of spellbinding gone awry, she would take it in stride and do her sworn duty. She would find Lady Sarah, and protect her from any dangers that were waiting, as she should; being the King's Royal attendant, and called upon Goblin Mage of the Underground.

With great effort, the old goblin woman propped herself into a sitting position, and looked around the entire room once more. If this was a magical replica, it was the best craftsmanship she had ever seen. Everything was spot on. Nothing was out of place, no surprises in store. Which made Mariya once more wonder what was going on.

The handmade quilt her mother had given her so long ago- inlaid with real flowers and bits of ritual twine- laid on her bed tucked neatly into the corners, just as she had left them earlier that morning. All of her books and assorted magical items were all in their place on their proper shelves; along with the lifelike portraits that lined the simple, gray stone walls. There was a portrait of each of her children and family members. It was a constant reminder of what was important. An eternal remembrance of those she held dear.

Mariya gazed fixedly at the portraits, as she ran her left hand over her neck in a slow sweeping motion. The pain subsided almost immediately as she healed herself, which was a very good turn of events. If she was going to have to fight, she couldn't be feeling like a broken mass of shriveled old bones. Mariya repeated the healing touch once more for good measure, but this time she swept her hand over her forehead. Her body and mind had to be on the same page if she was meant to carry out her duties to the best of her abilities.

She stood from the bed once she was feeling back to her normal self, and exited from her room with silent steps.

Mariya walked through the dark house, and lifted an eyebrow as a flicker of light shone from the corner of her vision. It was coming from the direction of the sitting room, which could only mean that the glow was from that of a fire lit in the grate. The goblin made the decision to confront the intruder, before she had time to second guess. So without further consideration or planning, Mariya calmly stepped into the main room of her cottage.

The room consisted of a large stone alcove with a high ceiling, and a slanted floor, but was quite cozy by most standards. Furniture filled the space comfortably, and the cobbled stones of the floor had been polished to shine like tarnished silver.

The fireplace that was built into the far wall crackled in welcome to the mistress of the home. But the simple beauty of her home, was lost to Mariya as her eyes focused on the lone figure that stood thoughtfully next to the grate.

Mariya tensed as her suspicions were proven correct. It wasn't one of her children that waited in the cottage, but a stranger in the appearance of a Fae.

Pushing back the anxiousness she felt, the old goblin woman summoned her own magic into one of her wrinkly palms. Even though the shift of the ancient power would ruin her chance at surprising her unknown guest, Mariya wasn't taking any chances. If he was here to do harm, she wouldn't hesitate in attacking him.

Mariya steeled herself as the lithe Fae turned to face her- preparing herself for anything- but as his face came into sight, lined by the firelight, the old goblin lost control of the magic in her hand. For it was a pair of familiar light green eyes met hers. A pair of light green eyes that she had thought to be lost forever.

"Mariya," the intruder greeted gently, giving her a soft smile that said more than words ever could. "How do you feel?"

Mariya stiffened though this time it wasn't from fear, and felt a stray tear trickle down her weather cheek. She knew that voice. She would _always _know that voice. No one could fake it for replicate it_. _Not now, nor ever. Not when she had been bonded to its owner for the better part of a millennium.

"You are dead," she whispered sorrowfully.

The figure continued to smile, but it didn't touch his eyes. "That I am."

The two were silent for several long minutes, though it was far from uncomfortable. The two had spent many such occasions in the past, merely basking in one-another's company.

"How can this be?" Mariya asked quietly, her muddy colored eyes wistful and yet full of unspoken hope. "If you have fully passed to the High Realm of the Rulers, how are you here?"

"Sarah William's quest can only be accomplished by her alone," the green eyed Fae explained. "You cannot aid her, or show her what she needs to know in order to take her true place as Queen. So, the girl is getting her knowledge from the woman who was _almost _the Goblin Queen."

Mariya felt her eyes grow wide, before a smile grew on her worn face, showing off the dimples that lined her jawline. "Lillian is teaching Sarah?"

The figure nodded.

"Good," the goblin woman said sincerely. "There is no one that could better prepare her for what is to come."

Then Mariya paused, before asking the question that was most pressing. "Are we in a lower plain of the High Realm?"

The figure shook his head. "No, my dear little goblin; you are not dead. Merely asleep, until Sarah is sent back."

"Why didn't the Rulers send me back to my wakeful state? Back to the King if all is well?" Mariya asked.

The lithe Fae now moved away from the fireplace and slowly closed the distance between them. And as he stood directly in front of Mariya, he lovingly took her wrinkled hands in his own blemish-free ones.

"I couldn't let the chance pass me by, to see you again. . . I beseeched the Rulers to let you stay with me, for the duration of Lillian's consultation to Sarah."

Mariya pulled her hands from the Fae and wrapped her arms around him. And as the goblin hugged him, she noted that both their cheeks were tear-streaked.

"I have missed you, Belkan," Mariya whispered, her voice choked with emotion, as she pressed her cheek into the warm of his chest.

"And I you, Mariya. More than I could ever say."

The two stood embracing each other for what seemed like hours, for neither were in a hurry to move from the warmth of one-another. Because for the first time in several years, both were content. Wife had mourned Husband, and Husband had missed wife.

Belkan placed a gentle kiss to Mariya's white hair, as he asked, "How are our children?"

"They are doing well. . . But they have suffered from loss, the same as I have."

"Tell me."

"They have missed you, Belkan, on top of all the other struggles they have to face. . ." Mariya paused as the touchy subject got to her. Her _chuvlas_ had always been excluded and treated differently because of their heritage.

"There is still prejudice because they are both _Fae_ and _Goblin_," Belkan stated, studying his wife with solemn eyes.

"Yes."

"It was never going to be easy, my love," the Fae said tenderly.

"No," the Goblin woman agreed. "But it was worth it."

"Yes. _Well _worth it." Belkan smiled, and then his face melded into a wistful expression. "I am sorry I cannot be with you to raise our little ones."

Belkan bent his forehead, so that his smooth, untouched brow leaned against her old, wrinkly one.

Mariya looked up at the beautiful Fae in front of her; long brown hair, fair skin, and bright green eyes that hinted at a healthy forest in spring. Despite their differences- her flaws of old age, and his everlasting beauty- the two were still as connected as they had been when Belkan had lived. It seemed like the Rulers were as kind as the writings said, and the afterlife was fair. A wonderful assurance to the small goblin woman, who had been mourning for her life-mate.

"Belkan, you _never _left me."

"I'll never _leave _you," the Fae corrected before he leaned down to give his wife a chaste kiss. And once they had pulled away, Belkan peppered the wrinkled, face of his beloved goblin bride with more butterfly kisses. "I love you, Mariya."

"I love _you_," Mariya vowed as more happy tears traced her beaming face. "And I always will."

* * *

**_A/N:_ ** Being a mixed child myself, I thought it would be interesting to explore the idea of mythical races dealing with something as petty as racism. More info on Belkan's and Mariya's relationship will be revealed near the end of the story. I love them too much for this to be their last appearance. ^^


	15. Chapter 15: Lillian

**Chapter Fifteen: Lillian**

* * *

Sarah drifted in and out of consciousness, seeing strange and unusual things behind her closed eyelids as if it were actually happening. Memories replayed themselves, foreign conversations hummed their steady messages, and the girl could do nothing but listen. . .

* * *

_**"Jareth hated the Aboveground for what they had taken from him. So he constituted the Wishing system and created the Labyrinth. . . . "**_

_***0*0*0***_

_"The King wasn't always like this you know," the old goblin confided gently. "He used to be happy . . . He was once a kind Monarch who cared for his people." _

"_What happened to him," a smaller goblin asked anxiously, clinging to her elder with the intensity of a frightened child._

_Here Mariya smiled wistfully as she pulled her youngest daughter closer. "He fell in love, little chuvla. And as all who have lost in love, he grew bitter and disheartened." _

"_With_ _Lady Sarah," the child questioned, but Mariya was already shaking her head. _

"_No, dear one. I speak of the King's first love." _

"_He loved someone before Lady Sarah?" _

"_Yes, years ago. . . He chose a queen to stand by his side." _

"_Why does King Jareth love Lady Sarah if he had another Queen," the little goblin asked in confusion, muddy eyes wide as her small mind raced to figure out what her mother was telling her. _

"_The King loves Sarah because she won his heart," Mariya answered sincerely. _

"_But what about the first Queen," the child asked. "What happened to her?" _

_Tears filled Mariya's eyes as she answered her daughter's innocent inquiries, but the sorrow of the memories was an obvious weight on the poor goblin's shoulders. _

"_Lillian died, chuvla . . . She died before she could ever become our Queen. . ."_

* * *

_"Have you considered my offer?" Jareth asked, his eyes locking on hers the second she lifted them._

_"I have, Jareth."_

_Jareth lifted an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue._

_"I have made my decision . . ." She said before she faltered again, her emotions almost getting the better of her. Sarah took a shaky breath in a false attempt to clear her head. _

_"What is your choice, my love?" He asked gently, all traces of his cocky self gone within an instant._

_Now was the moment Sarah had been dreading; the moment where she gave away her freedom and put away all her dreams._

_"I-I-,"She stuttered, trying to bite past the declaration of submission she was trying to spit out._

_It seemed impossible to say the words. She had come so far and now it was all in vain. The Goblin King had __**won**._

_"I will be your bride Jareth," Sarah said finally as bitter tears quietly fell from her eyes._

_Jareth reached up with his gloved hand and caught one of her tears on his finger. He looked at it carefully with unblinking eyes that seemed sad before he held up his tear stained finger and twisted his hand in a circular motion. Instantly in the tears' place was a small ball made entirely of crystal._

_"Your dreams were never meant to be taken Sarah," Jareth said as held the dream crystal in his hands._

_"But they __are being taken, Jareth."_

_He looked up at her and gave her a sad smile._

_"Yes," he agreed, bringing his hand up to her blotchy red cheek. "Please Sarah, try to understand that I have no choice." Jareth pleaded softly. "My kingdom is dying. Without a Queen at my side, the Underground and my people will cease to exist . . . I am doing this because I must."_

_"But you're also getting what you wanted," Sarah accused, bitterly. "All the trouble you've gone to is not merely a service for your kingdom."_

_Jareth was silent for a moment before he said the only thing he could._

_"I love you Sarah," He said once more extending the crystal to her. "And I am offering you your dreams."_

_Sarah stared at him, her eyes blurring with her tears. But even without her vision she knew what the crystal showed._

_"Will you be my Queen? Will you help me rebuild the Goblin City with a firm hand? And will you accept your future by taking your dreams?" Jareth inquired as he grazed his pointer finger across her chin and cheek._

_Sarah knew what her answer was, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. . . Not when it meant the end of everything she had known. And yet, she couldn't turn away from him again. . . Not now or ever again . . ._

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes after what seemed like an eternity of having them closed, and almost immediately clenched them shut again. It was almost as if a miniature sun had been placed directly in her line of sight. It was blinding and more than a little frustrating.

Why was it so bright?

Sarah counted to ten and once more tried to open her eyes. After several moments of some severe struggling, the young woman's eyes finally adjusted to the light and her focus returned. Though at first, she had to squint because of the intense white that flooded her vision.

She looked around at her surroundings in wonderment, noting that she must have been moved when she had passed out. That, or everything in the cave had been magically altered within the span she was unconscious.

Where she had been a in a pitch black cavern with menacing shadows and a dark presence, the girl was now sitting in a cave laced in pure white and shinning gold and silver.

With closer inspection Sarah realized that the rocks were natural and the bright patches were made with actual gemstones and precious metals. And with the assortment of raw beauty, Sarah was certain that the richest man's fortune would have paled in comparison.

"_**The crossroads to the Higher Realm were created to please the eye of the beholder. . . In all my visits here, I have never known someone with such an affinity for white." **_

Sarah's head snapped up in surprise as she looked for the owner of the unknown voice.

"Higher Realm?"

"_**The human equivalent of Heaven," **_the voice explained. _**"This cave is the gateway between the realm of the Rulers – Deities of the Underground – and the Goblin Kingdom. It is a very sacred, harmonious place." **_

Sarah nodded in agreement, concurring that it was indeed a very 'harmonious' place, when she saw a brief flash of movement from the corner of her eye. The young woman turned to gaze at the one who belonged to the soft-spoken voice, and was met by the most beautiful and unexpected sight she had ever seen.

The woman who stood before Sarah was quite tall, but could only be described as elegant. With long, silvery-white hair, stunning violet irises, and a face that would have made cherubs weep, the woman was awe-inspiring. But these features meant nothing to Sarah as she slowly rose to her shaky feet and drew closer to the beauty.

Sarah's light green eyes filled with unshed tears, as they met the vibrant violet ones, and for a brief moment they just stared at one-another. The younger of the two shook her head as realization made her gut clench with emotion.

It wasn't possible. . . It couldn't be . . . _her. _

"No," Sarah gasped aloud, once more shaking her head in disbelief. "It can't be . . ."

The beautiful woman reached out and placed a gentle hand on Sarah's shoulder, giving her a small smile.

"_**Stop fighting yourself, Sarah. Believe in yourself, and trust your instincts." **_

"I can't," Sarah whispered as her voice cracked and tears began to fall from her misty green eyes.

"_**Why,"**_ the woman asked affectionately, moving to brush the girl's tears away. _**"Why would hoping for something be so bad?" **_

"Because I can't be wrong about this!"

The woman was silent for a moment at the outburst, but then made Sarah meet her gaze. And as the two stared at each other, the violet pair of eyes shined with an unexpected tenderness.

"_**Ask me the question, Sarah," **_she bid the younger woman. _**"You won't progress unless you are willing to take the chance of being wrong." **_

Sarah studied the elegant beauty for several long minutes, her cheeks becoming stained with miniature rivers, before she took a shaky breath and asked her question.

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled. _**"Who do you think I am," **_she countered quietly.

"I think . . . – I think you are _Lillian Williams,_" Sarah answered in a choked whisper. "I think you're my _mother_."

After saying this, the young woman waited for the heart shattering denial, already feeling the familiar weight shift in her chest, and work its way to overwhelm her. But it never came.

The woman pulled the distraught girl into a hug, and placed a kiss to her forehead, as she spoke.

"_**Yes Sarah, it's me."**_

* * *

Hoggle had always prided himself in his ability to remain calm in bad situations, but he was currently throwing his talent to the wind as he looked to the man he hated the most for help.

"Jareth!"

Jareth looked up from his research; his reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, as his mismatched eyes came to focus on the dwarf. Though he was tired from his lack of sleep, the Goblin King was still very aware of his surroundings and any distractions that occurred in the room while he read the ancient manuscripts.

"What is it Hedge-Wart?"

Hoggle ignored the rude tone with the indifference of someone who was used to insults.

"Somethin's wrong with Sarah!"

Jareth was up and out of his chair in mere matter of seconds, and was soon standing above the sleeping form of the young girl. The King watched her face, and without delay put his fingers to her neck to check her pulse. Her heartbeat had increased considerably, which was grounds to be worried.

"Move," Jareth hissed anxiously to the small dwarf as he sat on the bedside, and rolled up his sleeves. When Hoggle didn't obey, Jareth looked at him with annoyance. "Do you want Sarah to suffer because of our differences? Or are you just trying to prove a point?"

"Promise yeh won't hurt her," Hoggle said in a shaky voice, trying to sound firm, but ultimately failing.

Jareth forced himself to nod and his tone was a bit softer than before when he answered. "I promise, Hoggle. I promise. Now will you please move?"

Hoggle, apparently pleased with the vow, jumped off the bed and moved to the other side of the room where his companions sat in a small huddle. Ludo had cried himself to sleep not too long ago, and Sir Diddymus and Ambrosia sat on the floor playing a game of scrabble, which Marshus the Goblin had been kind enough to fetch for them. The friends didn't know how long they would have to wait for Sarah to wake up, but they knew they could never leave her side again. They had to stick with their friend no matter what the future might entail.

Jareth murmured spells under his breath and fought the magic barriers that surrounded the girls' brain, trying to see what was happening to her, if only for a moment. With a particular counter spell in the works, the King fought the magical barrier with all his strength, willing his mind's eye to see what Sarah was seeing so he could help her.

Sweat poured from Jareth's brow as he fought with the unknown force. And with a small yell, he was finally able to break through and see. But since the King was so drained by the effort, he was only able to keep his spell up for several seconds before he was forcefully pushed out of the different reality and crashed back into the moment.

And as Jareth's eyes opened, the companions who had been watching him saw as tears formed in the Monarch's mismatched, glazed eyes.

Hoggle ran back to the Goblin Kings' side and hesitantly laid a hand on his forearm. "What is it, Jareth? What did yeh see?"

Slowly the Goblin King lifted his eyes to the dwarf's and Hoggle took a startled step back.

Hoggle had known Jareth for more years than he would have liked, but in that moment, the dwarf could say that he had never seen Jareth look as he did now. Where the Goblin King was usually a cold, snarky, collected bastard, he was the picture of someone lost. Never before had Hoggle seen Jareth look so surprised or . . . _empty_.

What on earth could he have seen, that made him thus?

Jareth took a deep breath and Hoggle, with some difficulty was able to make it out.

"She's with Lillian. . . She's with her _mother_."

* * *

Sarah cried freely as she hugged her mother; letting all her fear and desperation pour from within her. No more charades or masks; only emotions in their purest forms.

Lillian held her daughter, offering comfort with her silence and the calming hand that was stroking the girl's back. _**"It's alright, little song bird. I'm here." **_

"But you died!" Sarah hiccuped between sobs. "You _died_!"

"_**Yes," **_Lillian agreed, placing a kiss to her child's hair. _**"I **__**am**__** dead. But I have come back to help you." **_

Sarah looked up at her mother with her teary eyes. "I missed you so much."

The woman's violet eyes filled with tears too now, though it was a sign of joy on her part.

"_**I missed you too." **_

Sarah reached up and kissed her mothers' cheeks, just as she had done countless times when she was little. "I love you, mom."

"_**I love you too, Sarah," **_Lillian said with a happy laugh,_** "So very, very much."**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Hey guys! It's been forever! O_O Sorry!

I know this left you with a lot of questions, but I promise they will all be answered in the next two chapters. :) And yes, Lillian and Sarah are mother and daughter. I put the flashbacks from past chapters as well as some fresh excerpts in here because I wanted to refresh all your memories. :D I can't wait for the next chapters! AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Please leave reviews, and tell me what you think of the new twist! Thanks for your patience and awesome support.

_**~Lyn Harkeran**_


	16. Chapter 16: The Promise

**Chapter Sixteen: The Promise**

* * *

Sarah clung to her mother as years of sorrow and heartache overflowed from within her. The woman hummed a familiar tune as way of comfort and Sarah instantly recognized it as the lullaby Lillian had always sung to her when she was little girl, as she tucked her into bed at night.

As her mother hummed the melody, Sarah felt safe for the first time in years. Nothing could touch her now . . . Not as long as her mother was by her side.

Lillian comforted her daughter and both rejoiced that they had found one another again.

* * *

It was 3:23 in the morning and all was silent. Nothing moved in the castle, save for one man and even he was close to sleep.

Jareth sat on the balcony overlooking his kingdom, staring off into the darkness as his mind buzzed with questions and unwelcome thoughts.

Lillian was with Sarah.

It was the only truly coherent thought that he could form. _"Sarah is with her . . . She's with Lillian." _

Despite the anxious vigil the Goblin King had been keeping, he was not relived at the news. No.

If Lillian was with Sarah, it meant that she would tell her daughter everything, and his chance at happiness would be ultimately destroyed. _"Please," _he begged the night sky. _"Please don't tell her about my promise that I made to you, Lillian. Don't tell her about the connection we had. . . Don't ruin my last chance at love . . . Please. . ." _

Jareth closed his tired eyes and felt his heartbreak all over again.

Lillian had died, her love for him meaning nothing in the end. And now Sarah would hate him even more. . . She would blame him for her mother's death, when she knew the truth.

"I can't live within you," the Goblin King admitted to everyone and no one. "My lovely Sarah. . . Gone."

* * *

"_**Sarah." **_

Sarah looked up at her mother with a smile, "Yes?"

Lillian looked back down at her daughter, _**"You cannot stay, sweetheart." **_

The words made Sarah's face drop instantly. "Why? I want to stay with you."

"_**I know you do, but you can't . . . Not yet." **_

"Why?"

Lillian held Sarah at arm's length and looked into her daughter's beautiful green eyes that matched her own. And in that moment she was more proud of Sarah than ever before.

"_**You must live your life Sarah before you can join me in the Realm of the Rulers. But I will not leave you. Not now or ever again." **_

Sarah began to cry again, but she knew that her mother was right. She had to live her life. She couldn't stay trapped in the past, like she had been doing. She had to move on.

"You promise to stay with me?" She asked.

"_**Always, Sarah. But you must be strong."**_

Sarah nodded, "For you, I will be."

Mother and daughter hugged once more and Lillian gestured for Sarah to follow her. _**"You will have to go back to the Goblin City soon, but first there is something you must see." **_

The two women walked through the white cave and Sarah took the time to admire the beautiful walls that were completely covered with sparkly dust and glittery precious was a truly breathtaking place.

After several minutes Lillian stopped and beckoned for Sarah to continue walking. _**"This is as far as I can go, Sarah. You must follow this passage and look into the Past, one last time, so that you will know what you must do. Once you've seen what you need to see, you'll be transported back to the Goblin City." **_

Sarah made good on her promise to be strong and instead of crying and begging her mother to come with her, she merely kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you mother."

"_**I love you too, my dear." **_

Sarah left her mother behind and forced herself not to look back as she made her way along the passage. She had made a promise and she would keep it.

* * *

Sarah walked for hours, but she never stopped. She couldn't stop now. The girl smiled as she remembered walking just like she was now, when she had been in the Labyrinth.

It almost seemed like a lifetime ago now that she had run through the maze, trying to find her way. And now it seemed a trivial thing. . . Oh how very long ago it seemed. . .

Just as Sarah was about to stop for a small rest, she reached the end of the cave and was drowned in a brilliant white light.

Sarah shielded her eyes, but kept walking, knowing that she had to leave her fear far behind her and take control of her life. She had to be strong, no matter what happened to her. Live or die, win or lose, she would try her best to succeed.

As Sarah kept walking the light dimmed and the girl was able to lower her hands from her eyes. As she grew accustomed to her surroundings her breath hitched in her throat and a low sob escaped her in a horrible, gut wrenching sound. The sight that met her was not what she had expected.

She was in the Aboveground, in a city that was all too familiar. She was in her home town! But to her surprise she was in the industrial part of the city and it was nearly sunset.

But all of these things meant nothing to her as she looked forward and saw two figures that were talking. It was these two people that made her cry.

Jareth the Goblin King was kneeling on the ground next to someone else, his head bowed in desperation and sorrow as his hands moved back and forth over the other person's torso, light coming from his fingers. Sarah looked harder and she recognized the person he cradled in his arms.

Lillian Williams held onto Jareth her body slightly convulsing as blood flowed from her body. She was covered in her own blood; her clothes were ripped and her hair was matted. The woman coughed violently as her lungs began to fill up with liquid and other such unpleasant things.

"Jareth," she whispered holding his hand in her own.

"Lillian, I will fix this." The Goblin King vowed frantically as he continued to try to use his magic to heal her, but he had no prayer. There were too many knife wounds and she had already lost so much blood. The beautiful woman was going to die.

"Jareth, listen to me."

The King lifted his eyes to the woman's and looked at her intently, "What is it, my love?"

Sarah shivered as he used the same endearment he had called her earlier that day, on her mother.

"Promise-promise me-"

"Promise you what, dear one?"

"Promise me that you'll watch over my daughter. S-s-she will need someone to comfort her . . . when I am gone."

Jareth nodded once, tears rolling down his long cheekbones, "I swear on everything I hold dear, that your daughter will want for nothing, Lillian."

Lillian gave the King a gentle smile, "Good. You must love her as I loved her. . . Protect my girl, please."

"You know I will."

Lillian shuddered as her blood continued to flow out of her body in great gushes. She would be gone soon and Jareth, wanting to take her mind off the pain, asked her a question.

"What is her name?"

"Sarah," Lillian choked out. "Her name is Sarah."

"Sarah," Jareth repeated tenderly. "What a lovely name."

Lillian held onto his hand as tightly as she could, though her strength had depleted into nearly nothing at all by this time.

"Jareth, I-I love you." She gasped out as the light began to fade from her lovely eyes.

Jareth cried silently and whispered a broken goodbye. "And I love you, Lillian Williams, Queen of the Goblins."

Sarah watched as her mother died, and slowly she sank to her knees, her world turned upside down.

Her mother had been the Queen of the Goblins?

As this realization hit her, the world seemed to turn upside down and everything went black. . .

* * *

Slowly Sarah opened her eyes and sat up from the bed, her mind reeling from what she had just seen. Her mother's death replayed over and over again as did Jareth's promise to the dying woman.

Was that why the Goblin King had grown so attached to her? Because he had promised her mother that he would take care of her? Was it her mother's wish that they be together?

The young woman's head was pounding but she ignored it, as she stood quietly from the bed and looked around for Jareth.

She was so caught up in her search that she didn't notice her long-lost friends sleeping on the floor, or Mariya the old goblin woman stir on the bed.

"He's out on the balcony," Mariya whispered matter-of-factly after a moment of watching the girl.

Sarah turned her head to look at the goblin and she smiled at her. "Thank you, Mariya."

Mariya nodded to her, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes, I think I did." And as Sarah said it, she knew it was true. She had centered herself and she now knew what she wanted.

The young woman walked away from the bed and towards the balcony that rested outside of the next room. She walked briskly, despite the pain in her legs and the numbness in her feet. She couldn't waste any more time.

Sarah spotted Jareth immediately, though it was dark outside and there was no moon.

The Goblin King wore his regular tight grey pants and nothing else; his hair was a messy disarray of golden and blue strands that would have put rock-stars to shame.

He was standing with his back to her, and she could see him stiffen up when she approached.

"Come to bother me some more, Hedgewart?"

Sarah grinned, "No, I just wanted to tell you that my life isn't fair, and that your Labyrinth is a piece of cake."

Jareth turned around as fast as he could his red rimmed eyes wide and a relieved expression covering his gaunt face.

"Sarah!"

Sarah approached him slowly.

"You look horrible," she commented truthfully and the Goblin King actually laughed. It was a pleasant sound that made Sarah's grin grow even wider.

"I've haven't slept in three days, you know." Jareth said, a matching smile overcoming his lips.

Sarah shook her head, "Why on earth would you do something like that?"

Jareth's smile left as he looked down into her bright green eyes. "Because I was worried I had lost you. . ."

Sarah felt something inside her give way as the King admitted that he had lost sleep for her.

The young girl for once pushed all her misgivings aside and did what she had wanted to do for quite some time. Closing the space between them she stood up on tiptoes and brought her lips to Jareth's in a passionate kiss.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**It's been a while since I touched this story, but I couldn't when I had so many wonderful new reviews, faves, and watches for this story. I would especially thank my newest friend, **_Irony's Friend **_for leaving me so many encouraging reviews and insights. Thank you dearest, your comments helped me write this chapter! Thank you! _**

**_This was a somewhat hard chapter to write, but I enjoyed it. The kiss at the end was my favorite part! ^^ _**

**_~Lyn Harkeran_**


	17. Chapter 17: Glitter Freak and AbsurdGirl

**Chapter Seventeen: The Glitter-Freak and the Bothersome Girl**

* * *

As Sarah brought her lips to meet the Goblin King's, the girl felt him stiffen and feared that she had crossed a line, but within seconds her mind was set at ease, and Jareth kissed her back with fervor, his passion easily matching her own.

Sarah had originally thought that she would merely give him a quick little peck of appreciation and move on, but she immediately realized that this was a ridiculous and impossible notion. She couldn't have pulled away, even if she had wanted to.

Ever since their first fateful meeting, almost two years prior, Sarah had considered Jareth to be nothing more that a villainous and conceited being. And since she had believed the Goblin King to be nothing more than this, Sarah had completely repressed her attraction and more emotionally stirring feelings for him.

Every-time Jareth had made advances towards her, the girl had automatically pulled away, telling herself that he was a monster, and that she had to take the higher road. But for whom, was she taking such a high road? The thought made her gut clench slightly as she pressed her lips tighter to Jareth's, seeking solace.

_"Between the two of us, I am the one who should get the title of monster," Sarah thought sorrowfully. "I was so quick to judge, when I was nothing more than a spoiled brat. . ."_

The kiss that had started out strong and passionate, slowly transformed into soft and needy thing, and as the Goblin King gently lapped at her bottom lip with his tongue, Sarah thought that she had gone to the very gates of heaven and back again.

But to Sarah's complete dismay and surprise, Jareth pulled away only seconds later, looking at her in wonder and no small amount of apprehension.

"Sarah . . . Am I dreaming?"

Sarah giggled as Jareth studied her with curious eyes, and she shook her head. "I don't think so. Though after all the weird stuff that has happened to me in the last couple of days, I won't count out anything."

Jareth laughed with her, also shaking his head in awe. "Precious, would you believe me if I told you that I feel the same way?"

Sarah met Jareth's mismatched eyes and smiled up at him for several moments before her happiness faded and she was reminded of all that she had learned in the last day. Slowly, the girl took the Goblin King's hand in her own and silently began to cry.

"I'm so sorry, Jareth," She apologized sincerely, fighting to keep up her courageous facade. She couldn't lose her strength, not when there was so much she needed to say.

Jareth looked taken back for the briefest of moments before his expression turned soft. And he calmly brought his hand up to stroke Sarah's cheek lovingly with his forefinger, a small smile appearing on his face.

"There is nothing to forgive, my dear one."

Sarah felt a wave of relief wash over her at his words, and without a second of thought or hesitation, she wrapped her arms around Jareth and buried her tear-stained face on his smooth chest, feeling safer than she had for what felt like a lifetime.

"I misjudged you." Sarah admitted after several minutes of silence. Jareth chuckled softly, and girl's head bounced slightly as he did so, making her hair poof up in a satin tangle.

"Yes, Precious, you did. But I suppose I brought it upon myself, stealing your baby brother and making you wander my Labyrinth."

Sarah smiled despite herself and looked up at the Goblin King. "Ya think?"

Jareth rolled his eyes. "You were never in any danger, Sarah. I wouldn't have allowed it."

Sarah quirked an eyebrow, "Is that because of the promise you made to my mother, or did you just want to play mind games with me?"

Jareth froze and Sarah unwrapped her arms from around him, waiting for an answer. She felt a tinge of guilt when Jareth's expression fell, but she didn't withdraw her question. She needed to know his intentions and motives, if she was to precede with her life in the Underground.

"Lillian made me promise to watch over you, but I would have protected you without the vow in place." Jareth said solemnly. " I've watched you, since your were four years old, Sarah. I knew you before you ever asked me to take your brother away. And I wanted you to be my Queen since you first showed me your true-self."

Sarah was silent for a moment, taking the time to form her thoughts, before she delved into the deeper waters. And with a small sigh, the girl spoke her mind.

"I'm not my mother, Jareth. I never have been, and I never will be."

"I know," Jareth said.

"Whatever deal you made with my mother, I relieve you from it." Sarah held up her hand when Jareth tried to protest. "You loved my mother. . . I saw that when you were holding her as she died. . . . You aren't obligated to care for me, Jareth. She wouldn't want you to be committed to someone you didn't love."

Jareth's eyes flashed with indignation. "You think that I feel_ obligated_ to love you?"

"Yes," Sarah said without blinking. "Because you still love my mother."

Jareth reached out and placed his hands on either of Sarah's shoulders, making her look at him. His actions and gestures held no room for contradiction, as he held Sarah close to him.

"I'll always love Lillian," Jareth agreed. "She wouldn't have been my Queen, if that fates had seen fit. But she passed on."

Sarah stared up at Jareth in surprise when she saw tears roll down his high cheekbones and down his chin. In all her time of knowing the Goblin King, Sarah had never seen him show such emotion. Never before, had she seen Jareth cry.

"At first, I only cared about you_ because_ of my vow," Jareth said somberly. "But as I watched you grow year after year, I began to truly love you. . . After Lillian died, I never thought that I would never love another . . . But you proved me wrong, Sarah. Because I do love you. So never believe for an instant that everything that has happened, occurred because of a promise I made years ago!"

Sarah was silent as she watched Jareth cry, her heart beating faster than she had ever known it to. And after what felt like a lifetime, she finally was able to whisper, "Say it again."

Jareth looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"You love me? . . ."

Jareth brought his hands up to Sarah's cheeks and rested his forehead against her own, closing his eyes and sighing at the contact. "I_ love_ you, Sarah Williams, you absurd, bothersome, and lovely girl."

Sarah closed her eyes as well, and knew that she did in fact, love him back. So she replied, with the cliche phrase that generated countless butterflies in her stomach within an instant.

"And I love you too, Jareth. Even if you are a glitter-freak."

* * *

Mariya had slept for several peace filled hours, before Hoggle and the others had awoken to find Jareth and Sarah missing. With lots of scrambling and bothersome shouting on Hoggle's part, Maryia had explained what had happened to her and Sarah, and that they were both fine, and that the human girl had gone off to talk to Jareth on her own.

Then after her tedious task of escorting the trio of friends to the banquet hall for breakfast had been completed, Maryia made her way back to the Royal Bedchambers. And it was there, on the balcony overlooking the Great Goblin City, that the old woman found her King and his future Queen. They slept, side by side, curling into one another for warmth, with their hands intertwined.

Maryia watched them for several minutes before she turned and left. She didn't have the heart to wake them. Not when they looked so tranquil and at ease.

So the old goblin woman, took her leave to tend to her children, and wait for her Master and his Bride to awake.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Sarah has finally admitted her feelings for Jareth! OH BLESSED DAY~! **_

**_Hope you guys liked the chapter! Please leave me a comment if you have any ideas or thoughts for upcoming chapters. I always love to hear what you guys think! _**

**_~Lyn Harkeran_**


	18. Chapter 18: Powers of a Future Queen

**Chapter Eighteen: Powers of a Future Queen**

* * *

Sarah awoke the next morning with a stiff back and the coldest pair of feet she could ever recall having, but at the same time, she couldn't ever remember being happier. The girl opened her eyes and once she had wiped the sleep from them, beamed up at the still sleeping Goblin King, knowing without a doubt that she loved him.

Sarah smiled in disbelief as the thought fully settled within her mind. She _loved _the King of the Goblins. . .

A mere handful of days ago, she had claimed to _hate_ Jareth and that she didn't want to ever set foot in the Goblin City again. But now here she was snuggling into his side, wishing that she never had to move again.

"_Love is a crazy thing," _the girl thought with a light giggle. _"I have never felt so content or peaceful in my life. . ." _

Sarah didn't realize she had actually laughed aloud, but when she felt Jareth shift slightly, she realized that she had woken him up.

"Something amusing, Precious?"

Sarah smiled at the drowsy, yet sensual sound. Even when he was half asleep, Jareth was eloquent and extremely sexy, almost fatally so.

At his question, the young woman lifted her head from where it had been laying on his chest and looked up at him. Jareth's looks once more matched his voice, even with tousled hair and droopy eyes, he was very attractive. The Goblin King was a naturally handsome man. . . Sarah blushed slightly at the road her thoughts were slowly beginning to take and quickly focused on what Jareth had asked her.

"I was just thinking about what you said to me before I left the Goblin City, when I was trying to rescue Toby."

Jareth looked down at her, and gently pulled her closer to him so that their bodies were pressed together, side by side. "I said many things in that thirteen hours, Sarah."

"Yes, you did," Sarah agreed with a coy grin.

Jareth kissed her forehead and chuckled deeply at her attempt at flirting, which made Sarah have a horrible fit of chills. How _did_ he do that?

"What was it that I said to you, that has so captured your attention?"

Sarah pulled herself up, holding her weight up with her arms, so that she could look down at the Goblin King. She studied him for a moment before she leaned down brushing her nose against his as she whispered, _"Fear me. . . Love me. . . Do as I say. . . And I will be your slave." _

Jareth took in a deep breath and his eyes shined hungrily as Sarah's cheek press against his own.

"You make my words sound positively sinful, dearest."

Sarah felt her heart flutter and fought to keep her movements slow. After all she didn't want him to think she was over-eager.

"I can quote the words," she said laying her hand on his chest just above his heart. "But it was _you _who coined them."

Jareth smirked for a moment before his expression softened and he reached out and lightly began to trace the line of Sarah's neck with his forefinger. "I meant it, you know."

"I know you did."

Sarah closed the distance between them, planting her lips firmly on Jareth's giving him all the encouragement he needed. And as the Goblin King pulled away from the kisses, breathing heavily with slightly swollen lips Sarah felt her stomach flip and a soft grin begin form.

"I'm not interested in having a slave, Jareth. . . I want a _Goblin King_."

"Then you've come to the right place, Precious." Jareth answered with a chuckle. "Though _this_ King is in desperate need of a _Queen_."

At the word, _'Queen'_ Sarah remembered all that had transpired the night before, and all the things that her mother and Jareth had told her. If she wanted to be the Queen, she would have to pass the Viviari Trials and fully accept her life in the Goblin Kingdom. It would be hard work and lots of personal progress of character.

Sarah wrapped her arms around Jareth's middle and hugged him, accepting the challenge with new purpose.

"Show me how."

* * *

Jareth was a buzz with a mixture of different emotions. Never before, had he felt so wonderful and so completely and hopelessly ecstatic. Sarah was _his_.

One could argue that he had conquered his beloved, when he had taken her from the Aboveground almost a week prior. But it was only now, as she claimed to love him, that the Goblin King could truly bask in the feelings of victory. And yet, it was so much more than that. Triumphant didn't come close to explaining how he felt. He was beyond the expression of petty words. The Underground was aflame! For his Sarah _loved_ him.

The Goblin King had spent the morning in a giddy sort of state - which he had tried very hard to hide - and had eaten a late breakfast with Sarah and gotten dressed for the day. And in all his days of being King, Jareth couldn't remember a time when he had put his clothes on so fast. For he was anxious to rejoin Sarah and truly being her training. She had agreed to resume her Vivari lessons, and had shown apprehension at the prospect of being able to do magic of her own. Which was more than enough prompting for him.

Jareth chuckled to himself, that was Sarah for you, wanting her independence in all things. Though the Goblin King couldn't deny that it was her free spirit that had been one of the things that had drawn him to her in the first place. Jareth had always loved a good challenge, and Sarah was the perfect opponent. Whether it was an argument over responsibilities or their future as King and Queen, Jareth didn't care. As long as she was there and willing to contradict him, he would be content.

Jareth was currently standing in the meadow room, as Sarah had taken to calling it, watching his love with questioning eyes.

At first, Sarah had been somewhat reluctant with his choice of location, but he had quickly explained that the room had all the elements and was thus the perfect place for her to train. Sarah had made no further arguments, but Jareth noticed that she had purposefully kept her distance from the small pond in the far corner. Apparently her near drowning experience was still forefront in her mind and she was afraid of the gently frothing water.

"Are you ready?" Jareth asked, somewhat hesitant, not wanting to push Sarah beyond her limit mentally or physically.

When she nodded at him signaling that she was fine, the Goblin King closed his eyes in concentration. He noted the slight and familiar change in his body, as his blood began to pump harder in his veins and heart flitted upward in his chest cavity. This was the feeling he always got when he produced magic, and though it could be quite surprising to beginners or lesser mages, Jareth was quite accustomed to it and relished the manipulation of his stature.

The King summoned the magic from his heart and into his palm. And when he opened his eyes, Jareth had a small ball of flame flickering in his fingertips.

The handsome monarch met Sarah's gaze with his own mismatched one, as he made his way towards her, and smirked when he saw her draw closer. The young woman stared at the fire for a moment before she looked up at him with a cheeky grin.

"Are you going to throw it at me?"

Jareth laughed as he began to twirl the fire ball around in his hands - much like he did his crystals- and smiled at her mischievously.

"Do you want me to?"

"What do you think?"

Jareth ignored her snide comment and held out his free hand to her. "Give me your hand, Sarah."

When she was hesitant Jareth explained, "Perhaps by feeling a magical element, you'll be able to summon one of your own."

Sarah studied him for a moment more before she gave him her hand. The girl watched silently as he slowly opened her palm and carefully placed the fire into it. And she immediately winced, fearing the burn that was sure to come, but after several moments without pain, Sarah opened her eyes and giggled in relief. It wasn't burning her!

Jareth watched proudly as Sarah began to throw the fire ball up and catch it, like one would a child's toy, and chuckled as she brought it up to cuddle against her cheek.

"It's not hot," Sarah said incredulously and happily. "It's just right. . . Like the temperature you'd have for a bath. It's. . . warm."

Jareth smirked at her, though he was pleased beyond measure, and asked, "What did you expect magical fire to feel like, dearest? Scalding pain and heat to challenge Dante's Inferno?"

Sarah was shocked that Jareth knew _any_ tales from the Aboveground, especially one about the many layers of hell, but hid her surprise by merely shrugging.

"I don't know _what_ I expected. But after getting hit with one of these in the chest the other day, I didn't think it would be so soft and cuddly."

Jareth chuckled deeply as Sarah continued to snuggle the flame to her cheek and shook his head in blissful amusement.

"Mariya was right," he said between chuckles. "You're a natural."

Sarah smiled at him, grateful for the praise she had just been given, and then her smile turned to a mischievous grin. And within an instant, Sarah was throwing the fireball at Jareth.

Jareth easily caught it and lifted an eyebrow.

"You're no match for me, Sarah," he taunted seductively.

Sarah moved her own eyebrow to match his and smirked right back at him. "But we both _know _that I am."

Jareth gave her a devil may care look but deep down he was giddy at the prospect of what was to come. Sarah's excitement - as always- was palpable and addicting. And the Goblin King had never backed down from a challenge in his life. He most certainly wasn't about to start now.

Without another word, Jareth threw the fire back at her and Sarah caught it with both hands, but as she did the fireball erupted in a large shower of sparks and ashes. Jareth immediately recalled the magical fire back to his own palms but they disobeyed him, staying put in Sarah's fastly burning hands.

"Sarah!" He called frantically, his heart almost coming to a stop as he watched the love of his life seemingly being to go up in flames.

Sarah looked down at her hands and then back to Jareth, a look of pure fear and shock painted on her lovely face.

"Jareth . . ."

"Drop it, Precious," Jareth said as calmly as he possibly could, knowing that if she panicked it would be far worse than if she was stuck in a shocked and indifferent state. "Sarah, let it go."

Sarah glanced at him, in a dazed manner and then back at the ball that was now a brilliant mixture of red and orange flames.

"It-It doesn't hurt. . . Jareth, the fire isn't hurting me."

Jareth's brow quirked at this and he studied her hands more closely with his well-trained eyes.

Her hands weren't in fact burning, but looked as such with the magnitude of the fire that was currently dancing around them. Somehow when Sarah had caught the magical ball, she had enhanced it and made it larger and hotter than before.

Despite the fact that it wasn't causing her pain, Jareth still wanted Sarah to drop it, and was about to tell her so, when the girl in question cried out and her hands tightened around the red and orange sphere. Jareth tried to wrap his own hands around Sarah's, to calm the temperamental magic, but he was immediately blown back by an unknown source. The Goblin King continued to try to get to his beloved, but the unknown barrier made it impossible for him to reach her. So Jareth watched helplessly as Sarah was completely enveloped by the insatiable flames.

It covered every inch of her body from her head to her toes, making her look like a sculpture made of pure liquid fire. But then, when it seemed like the fire would completely overwhelm her, it began to melt into itself, exploding into multicolored hues of smoke that swirled in the air around Sarah's still form. Glossy red, beautiful dark blue, stunning light green, an ethereal white, and a midnight black zoomed overhead.

At first the colors were separate as they circled around the girl, but then they began to mix into one solitary entity. One after the other the colored smoke bonded together, matching with their assumed partners. Red to blue. Green to white. And the black encircled them all, forcing them to collide in a horrific smash of sense and color making it impossible to see or hear anything for several agonizing moments. And then they disappeared completely, as if were nothing but the results of a half-realized daydream that had never taken place.

The room was dead silent, other than the sound of ragged breath. But then the two occupants of the room came to their senses. Sarah's eyes bugged out of her head and she looked at Jareth - who stood several feet away - with wide, anxious eyes.

"Why am I not dead or seriously injured?" She asked in wonder. "And why did you use all that colored smoke?"

Jareth was just as wide eyed as the girl and found that he couldn't speak for a handful of minutes. His mind was racing faster than he could ever hope of keeping up with.

"I didn't summon the smoke, Sarah," Jareth said finally. "You did."

Sarah looked confused for a moment. "But why would I have a bunch of differently colored smoke wisps as my first attempt at magic?"

"The smoke is an ancient way for a mage's magical element to be recognized," Jareth paused for a moment before his lips formed into the largest smile Sarah had ever seen. "Your magical abilities have been realized by the Rulers."

Sarah frowned, "But what element am I?"

Here Jareth shook his head in disbelief. "You have truly been blessed, my Sarah. . . The last time someone of your potential talent was recognized, was almost ten thousand years ago."

Sarah quivered slightly, but her curiosity got the better of her fear and she asked the question that was eating her alive with anticipation.

"Stop beating around the bush, Jareth! What type of magic can _I_ do?"

Jareth took a deep calming breath and answered her question as best he could.

"The smoke is a sign that the Rulers have just appointed you, the official Realm Guardian, you precious thing. Which means that you have been gifted with _all _the elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and the Void. They have entrusted you with ultimate power!"

Sarah's jaw dropped. "A-All . . . _All _the elements," she repeated softly, to which Jareth leaned in to kiss her gently, laughing as he did so. The action calmed Sarah and she drooped into his arms, thoroughly worn out from what she had just gone through.

And as Jareth hugged his beloved to him, he knew without a doubt that this newest revelation was a good omen. If the Rulers had called Sarah as the Guardian of the Realms, then she was meant to rule the Underground. But more importantly, she was meant to save it.

* * *

It was almost midnight and Tetra Grace was wide awake. This was a normal occurrence for the teenager, but tonight was special. Tonight she would be turning the wonderful age of eighteen, and would finally be considered an adult.

The girl hummed to herself as she shoved random objects into a large suitcase, merrily working as she passed the time. Truthfully she _could_ have packed for her trip hours earlier, but Tetra had always been one to push the envelop, and tonight was no exception.

As she stuffed her large pallet of eyeshadow, lip gloss, mascara, and hair brush into the nearly overflowing bag, she couldn't help but smile. She had impatiently waited for her birthday trip to arrive and now was nearly bursting with excitement as she waited the remaining twenty minutes till midnight. At the signaling of her Nightmare Before Christmas alarm clock, the girl would be ready to go.

Finally there was nothing more to pack and Tetra was left with nothing to do but wait. The young woman had never been granted with patience and all too soon she had pulled out one of her large bottles of Mountain Dew and begun to chug the contents. The cool yet fizzy drink helped soothe her nerves, but not enough for her to wait any longer. She had waited for nearly a week and couldn't stand another second of doing nothing. It was time for action!

Tetra stood up from her bed and picked up the suitcase with the hand that wasn't currently holding the Mountain Dew, and moved to the very center of her room. She had dressed to the nines, in tasteful black dress pants that made her legs look thinner and a tee-shirt she had made that week with the neon words: _DAT GOBLIN GURL!_ Originally Tetra was going to put: _GOBBLE ME GOBLINS!_ but it she had decided it might have been too bold a move for her first trip.

Tetra took a deep breath as she prepared herself for what was to come, and closed her eyes. She recalled all the stories she had heard and pulled from those as she smiled and took another pull from her Dew. And though she was extremely nervous as she spoke the words, they came out in a strong and clear tone.

"I wish the goblins would come and take me away . . . Right now!"

At first there was nothing but then all too soon Tetra saw a small head poke out from the other side of her bed.

"Come on out, bro," she called kindly her smile growing immediately. "I promise I won't bite cha."

At the prompting a strange looking creature with muddy brownish-green skin peeked out at her. It studied her for a moment before the thing came out from hiding, and stood so she could see what looked to be a male creature.

"What's your name, hun?" Tetra asked giving the small fellow the biggest and friendliest smile she could muster.

The creature seeing her smile, blushed a dark green and smiled back shyly. "I'm Marshus Grimbold, Ma'am."

Tetra mentally squealed at how cute Marshus was, but on the outside she made sure not to show too much of her joy, not wanting to scare the little guy away with trying to hug him to death or shower his soft baby-fat cheeks with kisses. Well. . . At least not just yet.

"I'm Tetra," she said and giving him a wink. Marshus blushed even worst than before and Tetra had to fight a giggle.

"So Marshus, are you a goblin?"

Marshus nodded quickly. "Yes, Ma'am."

"I thought the Goblin King was the one who came when peeps asked to be taken away to the Underground?"

Marshus looked slightly uncomfortable but answered her truthfully all the same.

"Usually, the King _is _the one to take people away from the Aboveground, but he wasn't able to come. So I'm substituting for him. . . just this month though. His Majesty, will be back to his normal routine after he's attended to some affairs of state."

Tetra visibly frowned. If Jareth was having issues, that most likely meant that Sarah was too. Damn it! Tetra _knew _that she should have called sooner!

Marshus noticed her frown and instantly shrunk in embarrassment.

"Ma'am. . . If you would care to wait for the King, you can call him again next at this month's end? He would come and collect you, as is right and proper. . ."

Tetra's smile returned and she shook her head. "Nah. I'll go tonight. I'm just a little worried. . ."

"You don't _have_ to be taken away from the Aboveground," Marshus said bashfully. "I'll just erase the ledger and you can stay here, if you want."

Tetra couldn't help herself as she moved forward and wrapped her arms around the small goblin. He was just too sweet!

"You are lovely!" She cooed squeezing him for a moment and then letting the startled goblin go. "But no. I _want _to go with you. It's my friend that I'm worried about. . . Actually. . . You might know her!"

Marshus who was still fighting to recover from the hug, looked at her curiously. "It's possible. What's your friend's name?"

"Sarah," Tetra said simply. "Sarah Williams. She was taken by the Goblin King almost a week ago and I'm worried because if _**His Royal Sexiness**_ _isn't_ working, something might have happened to my friend. . ."

Marshus' face lifted into a large grin and he began to laugh happily. "You're Lady Sarah's friend?"

Now it was Tetra's turn to look surprised. "Yes! Do you know her? Is she alright?"

"I serve the Lady Sarah," the goblin explained. "And she's fine. She and Jareth and both fine."

Tetra breathed a sigh of relief and once more picked up her suitcase and soda from where she had placed them on the floor and giggled.

"Well, that's wonderful news! I was honestly worried!"

Marshus looked at the suitcase before returning the girl's gaze.

"I take it you're ready to leave then?"

"Whenever you are, honey bunch." Tetra replied scrunching up her nose as she fought the urge to plant a kiss on the goblin's round button nose, and just catching herself in time.

Marshus bowed deeply, "Than we shall leave at once. I'm sure Lady Sarah will be pleased to see you!"

Tetra felt overwhelmed with emotion as the small goblin took ahold of her arm and told her to close her eyes.

"_Here I come, Sarah. Tetra's on her way at last! And we'll never be apart again, chickie-boo! I swear!"_

* * *

**_Author's Note: __This marks the end of the first half of 'Goodbye is Not Forever'._**

Sarah has found out about her magical powers, Tetra is coming to visit, the lovebirds are swooning, and Mariya is going to have some great new stories to tell as bedtime stories for her children. How could I better end the first half of a fanfiction? ;p

I hope you guys liked the chapter cause it was extremely fun to write!

**_(Part 2 of 'Goodbye is Not Forever' should start fairly soon, so stay tuned me lovelies!) _**

**_~Lyn Harkeran_**


End file.
